La saveur des pluies d'été
by oceanic wings
Summary: Un soir, Stiles surprend Derek en train de faire sa valise. "Tu t'enfuis encore ?" se moque l'hyperactif. "Je vais voir Isaac." La voix est triste, un peu mélancolique. "Je viens avec toi." souffle Stiles. Et les voilà partis en France.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour les choupinets :)**

**Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire qui sera composée de 3/4 chapitres. Elle est centrée sur les personnages de Stiles, Derek et Isaac. Je me suis intéressée à un thème un peu étrange qui est le polyromantisme (je ne sais pas si ce terme existe, mais je m'en contre fiche !). Je me suis demandé si c'était possible d'aimer plusieurs personnes à la fois sans vivre dans le conflit. Est-ce que les ménages à trois peuvent réellement fonctionner ?! Du coup, c'est pour ça que je vais mettre cette fic dans le Rating M car le thème peut être un peu dérangeant pour certaines personnes. **

**Bien sûr, si le thème vous dérange, je comprends, je vous invite d'ailleurs à cliquer sur la petite croix rouge avant d'être choqués :) Cependant, je resterais sans doute très soft et basée sur les sentiments plutôt que sur l'attirance sexuelle.**

**Cette fiction se déroule un an après (spoilers saison 3) la mort d'Allison. Elle ne prend pas en compte le retour de Kate ni la saison 4.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attend vos commentaires avec impatience !**

**Des bisous.**

* * *

_~ la saveur des pluies d'été - chapitre 1_

Parfois, ça les frappait en plein cœur quand ils ne s'y attendaient plus. La plaie toujours béante peinait à se refermer et la douleur se faisait toujours lancinante malgré le temps qui passait. C'était faux ce qu'on disait, le temps n'arrangeait rien. Il rendait à peine la vie plus supportable. Les absences se faisaient cruelles et eux, ils se détestaient de toujours exister. Quelquefois, ils auraient bien échangé les rôles. Scott aurait pris la place d'Allison, Lydia celle d'Aiden. Quant à Derek, il aurait vendu son âme pour pouvoir ramener Boyd et Erica à la vie.

Ce soir de vacances d'été était un soir de pleine lune. Si Stiles savait qu'elle exerçait une puissance quasi-incontrôlable sur ses amis lycanthropes, il constatait aussi que la lune le rendait plus fébrile. Il tournait pendant des heures dans son lit glacé, désespérant de pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son crâne, ticket suprême pour la migraine. A l'université, où il venait de finir sa première année de licence de sciences, il avait écrit le début d'un mémoire sur les effets de la lune sur l'être humain. Lorsque Derek avait appris le sujet d'étude de Stiles, il avait levé les yeux au ciel et pris son habituel air pincé qui lui allait si bien. L'humain avait sourit et bien vite, Derek n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'en faire de même. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que ces deux-là devenaient des marshmallows chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Des amis. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient désormais.

Cette amitié était sans doute due au départ imprévu d'Isaac ou bien peut-être à l'enfermement sur lui-même de Scott. Ou alors, c'était juste ce qui devait arriver. Après tout, ils partageaient de nombreux points communs qu'ils avaient longtemps essayé d'ignorer.

- « On est un peu comme la lune, nous deux. Moi la face visible, toi la face cachée. » avait dit Stiles, un jour.

Derek n'avait rien répondu. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire face à ces démonstrations d'amitié. Stiles ne s'en formalisait pas. Il connaissait bien Derek et ne le jugerait jamais pour son manque d'exubérance en matière de sentiments.

# # #

Stiles ne parvenait pas à dormir et mit ça sur le compte de la pleine lune. Il se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre et soupira. Elle brillait de toutes ses courbes, hypnotisant son monde. L'humain sortit son portable de sa poche pour y tapoter rapidement un '_Tu vas bien ?_' à destination de Scott. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : '_T'inquiètes, je suis avec Kira._'. Stiles sourit. Que son meilleur ami aille bien était l'une des rares choses à pouvoir lui rendre le sourire.

En réalité, si Stiles était incapable de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, c'était parce que dès que ses paupières se fermaient, il voyait les visages de tous ceux qu'il avait aimé et qui avaient disparu. Il sursautait, suspendu entre le sommeil et la réalité.

Stiles regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, tendit l'oreille et perçut les ronflements de son père dans la pièce d'à côté. D'un geste habitué, il passa ses jambes dans le cadre de la fenêtre et descendit du toit sans difficultés. Une fois sur l'herbe légèrement humide, il frissonna en se rendant compte qu'il ne portait qu'un marcel et un bermuda, ce qui lui servait de pyjama. Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même et commença sa marche, sachant très bien où ses pas le mèneraient.

Stiles sentait l'orage arriver. Il y avait cette odeur de terre et de poussière, une senteur tiède et délicate. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il parvenait à l'entrée du loft de Derek. Il farfouilla dans sa poche à la recherche du double des clés qu'avait fait fabriquer le lycanthrope. Stiles trouvait ça dingue que Derek ait accepté de lui offrir le droit d'entrer dans son domaine dès qu'il le voulait. C'était l'étudiant qui avait proposé l'idée. Ses insomnies étaient de plus en plus fréquentes ces derniers mois et il ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil qu'aux côtés de Derek. Au début, Hale avait grogné. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir Stiles sans cesse dans ses pattes. Puis il avait fini par s'y faire. C'était même devenu une habitude à la limite de l'addiction. Lorsqu'il se passait une semaine sans que Stiles ne frappe à sa porte, le manque se faisait ressentir. Aujourd'hui, l'humain ne frappait plus. Il entrait doucement, déposait ses chaussures dans l'entrée, refermait derrière lui puis s'asseyait quelques minutes sur le canapé. A chaque fois, Derek descendait de sa chambre, fronçait les sourcils pour la forme puis finissait par s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils passaient un long moment à discuter ou tout simplement à se réconforter par leur présence mutuelle. Enfin, ils s'endormaient, à moitié allongés sur le canapé, épuisés mais rassurés.

Ce soir d'orage ne fut pas un soir comme les autres. Après quelques minutes assis sur le canapé, Stiles constata que Derek ne descendait pas. Titillé par la curiosité, il grimpa lentement l'escalier, persuadé d'y trouver un lycanthrope profondément endormi. Ces derniers jours, Derek lui était apparu plus fatigué qu'à son habitude, presque exténué. Stiles n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour lui faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas. L'humain avait laissé tomber, espérant que Derek serait plus enclin à parler les jours suivants. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre du loup-garou, dont la porte était entrouverte, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire jaune. Derek avait déposé une valise sur son lit et était visiblement en train de la remplir.

- « Tu t'enfuis encore ? »

Stiles faisait allusion à la fois où Derek était parti avec Cora sans même laisser un mot. Le jeune humain n'avait rien laissé paraître mais il en avait beaucoup souffert. Il ne supportait pas lorsque les gens l'abandonnaient de la sorte. C'était ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que quelqu'un quittait la ville : un abandon. Comme tous ces gens qui laissent leur animal de compagnie sur le bord de la route. Cora l'avait abandonné, Isaac l'avait abandonné. Il ne laisserait pas Derek faire de même. Surtout pas Derek.

Le lycanthrope se retourna vers Stiles avec un calme olympien, tentant de cacher sa détresse. Il plaça un nouveau vêtement dans sa valise, cherchant sans doute quoi répondre à cette question ironique. Derek le savait pertinemment : Stiles ne comprendrait pas.

- « Je rêve où tu es en train de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? »

Le loup-garou n'accorda toujours pas de réponse à son ami. Il restait désormais immobile, les mains plongées dans sa valise.

- « Tu comptes aller où comme ça, Derek ? » souffla Stiles, qui paraissait désormais à deux doigts de déposer les armes.

- « Je vais voir Isaac. »

Derek avait lancé la bombe sans même porter un regard à l'étudiant. Les lèvres de Stiles était désormais entrouvertes mais il ne trouvait rien à dire face à cette nouvelle. Il commença à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, comme s'il tentait de reconstituer son cœur désormais en miettes en le secouant.

- « Je viens avec toi. » lança-t-il avec détermination, les sourcils froncés.

Cette fois, Derek releva la tête et croisa le regard noisette de celui qui, en peu de temps, était devenu son ami le plus précieux.

- « Tu ne comprends pas, Stiles. » se lamenta-t-il, les bras ballants et l'air las. « Je ne pars pas pour une semaine, ni même pour quinze jours. Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de revenir, d'accord ? »

A nouveau, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Bien évidemment, le cœur n'y était pas. C'était cette situation ridicule qui le rendait nerveux.

- « Ah, oui, d'accord. » dit-il ironiquement. « Sérieusement, comment veux-tu que je sois _'d'accord'_ avec ça ? »

L'étudiant avait insisté sur le mot _'d'accord'_ et sa voix respirait l'énervement et l'angoisse. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche qu'il déforma avec ses doigts. Cette grimace aurait fait sourire Derek, d'habitude. Ce soir-là, aucun des deux n'avait envie de rire. Stiles remarqua une enveloppe déposée près de la valise avec son prénom dessus. Il l'attrapa avant que Derek ne puisse la cacher. Le lycanthrope lâcha un souffle rauque qui retentit dans la pièce. L'étudiant défit l'enveloppe comme il le pouvait.

- « Au moins tu comptais me laisser un mot, c'est déjà ça. » se moqua-t-il.

Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe le cloua sur place. Il sentit son cœur entamer une course folle.

- « Sérieux ? » demanda Stiles en agitant le papier.

- « Sérieux. » souffla Derek, un sourire doux sur les lèvres que l'étudiant n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant.

- « Je ne comprends pas. » signifia le plus jeune en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. « Il y a deux minutes tu étais en train de me convaincre de ne pas partir avec toi. (…) Et là... Et là, je trouve un billet d'avion dans une putain d'enveloppe avec mon nom dessus. »

- « J'allais t'écrire une lettre pour tout t'expliquer, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. »

- « Alors vas-y, raconte. »

Stiles tapotait sur la couette de Derek pour l'inciter à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce que le lycanthrope fit sans se faire prier.

- « Ok. » commença-t-il, sa cage thoracique se ravitaillant d'une grande bouffée d'air frais. « Je t'ai acheté un billet sans date d'aller ni de retour. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer mon départ et te faire prendre une décision hâtive. Je te connais, Stiles. Je savais que tu serais capable de tout plaquer pour partir avec moi et retrouver Isaac. Je voulais juste que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir. Je voulais que tu pèses le pour et le contre d'un tel départ. Ton père, Scott, Lydia... Tu penses que ça vaut le coup de tout plaquer pour aller à Paris ? »

Stiles regardait le billet d'avion qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Ce que lui offrait Derek, c'était une promesse d'avenir, une amitié indestructible et de tendres retrouvailles avec Isaac. Il ne pouvait pas rêver de mieux. Pourtant, les mots du lycanthrope résonnèrent dans ses tympans.

- « Non, je ne penses pas. »

Un instant, Derek parut déçu. Pourtant, il hocha la tête avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Tu vois... » dit-il en donnant un léger coup de coude à Stiles. « Je te laisse le billet, je te laisse les clés de l'appart pour t'occuper de la fichue plante que t'as voulu mettre dans le salon, et je file. L'avion décolle dans deux heures. »

Le loup-garou sauta sur ses pieds et donna une tape amicale dans le crâne de Stiles. Quelques mois auparavant, leur relation n'était que conflits et remarques désobligeantes. Aujourd'hui, les voilà plus complices que jamais, angoissés à l'idée de devoir se quitter.

- « Derek... » chuchota Stiles qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Il leva cependant les yeux vers le loup-garou. « Je ne _pense_ pas que ça vaille le coup. J'en suis _certain_, tu comprends ? »

Cette fois, profitant de la surprise de Derek, Stiles sauta à son tour sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Son corps bougeait aussi vite que son esprit. Derek détestait le voir dans ces moments d'excitation, il savait que le cerveau du jeune homme finirait par un jour ne plus pouvoir supporter cette hyperactivité.

- « Et au pire, si ça se passe mal là-bas... Et bien je rentre, il est où le soucis ? Une décision n'est jamais vraiment une sanction, si ? » lança l'étudiant, haletant. « Tu sais à quel point le départ d'Isaac nous a brisé tous les deux. Parce que, aussi paradoxal que ça puisse paraître, ce grand con de Lahey, il me manque à en crever et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. Je suis sûr qu'une fois que je l'aurais revu, ses remarques débiles et ses yeux trop bleus pour être vrais me feront carrément chier. Mais – parce qu'il y a un mais – j'ai envie de partir avec toi. C'est peut-être fou et sans doute idiot mais je m'en veux presque de ne pas avoir eu cette idée avant toi. »

Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissèrent d'un coup, signe qu'il avait fini son discours. Derek l'observait avec inquiétude, bien qu'un sourire se dessinait peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Le lycanthrope savait parfaitement ce que ressentait Stiles en cet instant. Ils avaient passé des nuits entières à évoquer le vide qu'avait provoqué le départ d'Isaac. Dans un premier temps, l'humain n'avait pas compris comment ce type si arrogant et naïf pouvait lui manquer à ce point. Puis, il avait fini par se faire une raison. C'était comme ça et il n'y avait pas plus d'explication à donner.

- « Il sait que tu viens ? » demanda Stiles, remis de ses émotions.

- « Non... » murmura Derek, presque honteux.

En un an d'absence, ils ne s'étaient pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles. Isaac avait envoyé quelques cartes postales, quelques e-mails. Ils s'étaient fait une ou deux séances Skype tous les trois. Puis les mois avaient filés et les nouvelles s'étaient espacées. Isaac semblait heureux loin d'eux et pendant un temps, ils avaient cru que ça leur suffisait pour être heureux aussi. Bien sûr, Derek et Stiles s'étaient voilé la face. Ça ne leur suffisait plus.

- « On y va ? »

- « Tu es sûr que tu veux partir comme ça ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt me rejoindre la semaine prochaine et profiter pour dire au revoir à tout le monde au lieu de partir comme un sauvage ? »

Stiles fit une moue dubitative.

- « Toi, tu pars tout le temps comme un sauvage et ça ne te dérange pas. » répliqua Stiles avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Au pire, je dirais que tu m'as kidnappé. C'est très crédible. Mon père a toujours eu des doutes sur toi. »

Les yeux de Derek firent une roulade. Ce gamin était tellement insupportable parfois.

- « Ok, l'idée du kidnapping me va. » précisa le lycanthrope, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

- « Tu me laisses une demi-heure pour rassembler quelques affaires et laisser un mot au paternel ? »

Stiles avait parlé si vite que l'aîné l'empêcha de passer et l'attrapa brutalement par les épaules. Il le colla avec une certaine délicatesse contre le mur et le pointa du doigt.

- « Je ne veux pas que demain tu m'accuses de t'avoir forcé la main, ok ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » soupira Stiles, las des sempiternelles remises en question de Derek Hale

- « C'est juste que... Partir comme ça du jour au lendemain sans prévenir personne, c'est pas ton genre, Stiles. (…) Depuis qu'on a mis notre animosité de côté pour devenir amis, t'as carrément changé. »

- « Toi aussi... Tu ne montres plus tes crocs, tu me souris. Tu ne grognes plus, tu réponds à mes questions. Et le pire dans tout ça, tu sais ce que c'est ? Même quand tu me plaques contre un mur, tu le fais gentiment. (…) T'es devenu une guimauve, Derek, il faut t'y faire. »

Le ton moqueur de Stiles énerva le loup-garou qui, cette fois, grogna pour de vrai. Personne dans l'entourage de Derek et Stiles ne pouvait dire le contraire : ces deux-là avaient mis de l'eau dans leur vin. Leurs personnalités s'accordaient désormais parfaitement et bien que leur relation soit toujours aussi explosive, les deux hommes avaient grandi ensemble.

- « Tu te rappelles de la douleur que tu as ressentie quand tu as su qu'Isaac s'installait pour de bon en France ? »

Stiles hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Le souffle chaud du lycanthrope sur son visage lui provoquait de drôles de sensations qu'il tentait de refréner.

- « Cette douleur, tu vas l'infliger à Scott, à Lydia... »

- « Ils survivront. »

Stiles avait toujours été quelqu'un de généreux et de présent pour tous ses amis. Aujourd'hui, Derek avait l'impression qu'à son contact, l'étudiant révélait une part beaucoup plus sombre de lui-même. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le résultat de leur amitié.

- « Et ton père, Stiles ? Tu imagines le laisser seul ? »

- « Si ça se trouve mon père va nous rejoindre parce qu'il aura trouvé un poste de Shérif. »

- « Ça n'existe pas les Shérif en France. » trouva bon de préciser Derek.

L'humain resta un instant interloqué par cette nouvelle, ne comprenant pas vraiment le système français, tout d'un coup. Il rangea ses questions pour plus tard, préférant revenir à la conversation initiale.

- « Écoute... Une chose est sûre, mon père m'a toujours dis qu'il fallait que je pense à moi et à mon avenir avant de penser à lui. Il m'a toujours raconté qu'on ne fait pas des enfants pour les garder, et blablabla. (...) Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais... Je sens que ma vie est là-bas avec toi et Isaac, qu'on va bien se marrer tous les trois et qu'on va enfin arrêter de faire des têtes d'enterrement toutes les deux minutes. (…) Puis si ça se trouve, il y a des grenouille-garou, en France. »

- « Je te demande pardon ? »

- « Ben j'sais pas, ils mangent bien des grenouilles les français alors si ça se trouve il existe des grenouille-garou. »

- « J'avais compris la blague. (…) C'est juste que... En quoi le fait qu'il y ait des grenouille-garou en France puisse être une motivation pour aller dans ce pays ? »

- « Très bonne question, Sherlock. (…) L'idée me faisait marrer, c'est tout. »

Derek se pencha d'un air menaçant vers Stiles mais ouvrit les bras pour l'y accueillir. C'était la première fois que le lycanthrope se montrait aussi démonstratif envers l'humain. Stiles se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de Derek, bien que totalement gêné par cette marque d'affection. Leur relation n'était pas dans la démonstration, elle était dans l'intellect, dans le cérébral. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils semblaient avoir fait un demi-tour complet sur l'autoroute de leur amitié.

Au loin, ils entendirent gronder l'orage que la douce odeur de cette nuit présageait.

# # #

Après une course effrénée dans l'aéroport, Stiles et Derek grimpèrent enfin dans l'avion qui les mènerait à Isaac. Trempé de sueur, Stiles respirait fortement ce qui commençait à agacer Hale.

- « J'aurais voulu me mettre à côté du hublot. » soupira l'étudiant.

Derek grogna, visiblement peu enclin à laisser sa place côté hublot. Stiles haussa les épaules puis, comme si la bonté divine le frappait, il se cogna le front avec la paume de sa main.

- « Quoi encore ? » râla Derek qui semblait vouloir se reposer un peu.

- « J'ai oublié mon K-way. Je t'avais dit que j'avais oublié un truc. Si seulement tu n'avais pas été derrière mon dos pour me presser, je l'aurais sans doute mis dans ma valise. (…) C'est connu, il fait super mauvais en France. Il pleut au moins cinq jours sur sept, j'avais lu ça sur Wikipédia. »

- « N'importe quoi... » lança le lycanthrope au bout du rouleau.

- « Tu veux une preuve ? T'as qu'à voir l'investiture de leur président. Il pleuvait des cordes. (…) Et je suis sûr que dans leur pays ils doivent bien avoir un proverbe qui dit un truc du genre _'Pluie lors de l'investiture du président, pluie pendant cent ans'_. Ce sont des pros pour créer des proverbes débiles. »

- « C'est moi ou tu as un problème avec les français ? » demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.

- «_ J'adooo...ooore les français. _» rétorqua Stiles dans un français plus qu'approximatif.

Derek soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis réussit enfin à s'endormir, ignorant les plaintes et angoisses de son ami. Épuisé, Stiles fit rapidement de même.

# # #

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent à Roissy après de nombreuses heures de vol, Stiles s'étira de tout son long. Il avait dormi la bonne majorité du temps. Quant à Derek, il avait dormi quelques heures mais avait fini par se tourner les pouces en attendant que Stiles daigne se réveiller. En vain.

Ils sortirent de l'avion, retrouvèrent non sans mal leurs valises puis partirent à la découverte de la capitale française.

- « Elle est où la Tour Eiffel ? » demanda Stiles, à peine dehors.

- « J'en sais rien, et je m'en fous un peu. C'est que de la ferraille. » pestiféra le lycanthrope.

- « Oh, tu es d'une humeur radieuse à ce que je vois, ça fait plaisir. »

Sans un mot, ils s'élancèrent dans une bouche de RER. Une fois sur les Champs Élysées (seul nom qu'ils reconnurent vraiment sur les panneaux), Derek sortit un papier de sa poche où était griffonnée l'adresse d'Isaac. Le blondinet avait vécu quelques temps chez des cousins de la famille Argent, puis avait fini par prendre son indépendance et se louer un appartement. Chris Argent s'occupait de tous les frais, permettant au jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils de continuer ses études. Au départ, Isaac avait été gêné de vivre au crochet du père de sa petite amie décédée. Avec le temps, il avait apprécié avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.

- « Tu sais dans quel arrondissement il vit ? » se renseigna le jeune humain.

- « Non... C'est pas marqué sur l'adresse. »

Stiles arracha le papier des mains de Derek et, sans même regarder l'adresse, il stoppa quelqu'un dans la rue et demanda dans un français toujours loin de la perfection :

- « _Bonjour. Moi chercher cette adresse. Vous connaître, merci. _»

La personne qu'il avait arrêté, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, regarda le bout de papier, chercha quelques secondes puis fut pris d'un fou rire qui préoccupa les deux américains.

- « Pourquoi il rit ? » murmura Derek les sourcils froncés, donnant un coup de poing dans le dos de Stiles.

L'étudiant ne répondit pas, intrigué par le comportement de son interlocuteur. L'homme reprit son calme et finit par s'excuser de son fou rire dans un anglais parfait.

- « Si vous cherchez cette adresse, c'est vraiment pas par ici, les gars. La ville de Guéret c'est dans la Creuse, pas en région parisienne. Vous allez devoir prendre le train jusque là-bas. »

Comprenant soudain l'énorme boulette de Derek Hale, Stiles serra les dents en regardant l'homme s'en aller avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- « Je vais te tuer, Derek. Je te jure que je vais te tuer. (…) Je ne sais peut-être pas qu'ils n'ont pas de Shérif en France, mais je sais au moins que Paris n'est pas la seule ville dans ce pays. »

Le lycanthrope se renfrogna. Il arborait désormais sa tête des mauvais jours. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils étaient en France et ils ne pouvaient déjà plus se supporter.

- « Comment voulais-tu que je sache ? Ce crétin d'Isaac nous a envoyé une carte postale de la Tour Eiffel. Je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions. »

Stiles secouait la tête tout en regardant Derek, les poings sur les hanches. Puis, malgré lui, il explosa de rire face au visage désespéré de son compagnon d'infortune.

- « Nos aventures françaises commencent bien, Derek. Si on arrive à cette ville-là, Guérette ou je ne sais quoi... Je te tire mon chapeau. »

Le visage du loup-garou s'adoucit. Derek sortit son portable de sa poche.

- « Je vais appeler Isaac. Il saura sans doute nous guider. »

Bien que déçu de ruiner leur surprise, le lycanthrope composa le numéro de son bêta. Derek lui expliqua bien vite la situation. Stiles entendit Isaac parler à l'autre bout du fil. C'était rafraîchissant et son cœur accéléra sa course.

- « Vous êtes tellement des branques... Je ne sais pas si vous méritez que je vous aide. »

Les trois amis explosèrent de rire. Ils n'étaient pas encore réunis mais c'était tout comme. Pour la première fois depuis un an, leurs cœurs battaient sur le même rythme.

Alors qu'ils riaient, la pluie s'abattit sur les épaules de Stiles et Derek.

- « Vous avez pensé à prendre un K-way ? » demanda Isaac. « Il tombe des cordes depuis plus de deux semaines. »

Derek lança un regard complice à Stiles.

- « Bienvenue en France, les gars ! »

* * *

**A la fois mélancolique, drôle et tendre, je pense que cette courte fanfiction (c'était censé être un OS, mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter d'écrire), saura vous surprendre. Du moins je l'espère !**

**Alors, que pensez-vous des relations qu'entretiennent Isaac/Stiles/ Derek ? Comment vous voyez-ça évoluer ? **

**Puis surtout, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début d'histoire ? J'espère avoir réussi à vous faire sourire avec les quelques clichés sur les français. :D**

**Je vous embrasse et vous dit à très vite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les lapins x)**

**Merci à tous pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fanfiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.**

**J'ai adoré écrire les scènes entre ces trois garçons bourrés de charme et de points communs :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- « Ça y est, je le vois ! » lança Stiles, à moitié debout sur son siège, se fichant des regards agacés que lui lançaient Derek et les autres voyageurs du train Paris-Guéret. « Regarde-moi cette grande duduche ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'a toujours pas fini sa croissance, ce con. » se moqua l'humain.

Isaac était sur le quai de la gare, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, le col remonté jusqu'aux oreilles. Bien qu'au mois de juillet, le jeune homme grelottait légèrement. Heureusement, la pluie avait cessé de tomber, décidant de laisser un moment de répit à ces retrouvailles. Ce n'était pas en vain qu'Isaac attendait dans le vent frais. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus froid. Derek et Stiles le rejoindraient et le réchaufferaient immédiatement de leurs auras bienveillantes. Préssé, le blondinet faisait les cent pas sur le quai de la gare, slalomant entre une vieille dame et un couple qui se bécotait furieusement. Le jeune lycanthrope jeta un coup d'oeil aux horaires des trains. _Quatre minutes de retard... _L'impatience commençait à ronger le loup-garou de l'intérieur et il se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure, comme pour faire passer le temps.

La sonnerie SNCF résonna dans les tympans d'Isaac et son visage s'illumina immédiatement en voyant le TGV ralentir. Ses yeux passaient d'un wagon à l'autre, dans l'espoir que ses deux nigauds d'amis aient réussi à prendre correctement le train.

Stiles agitait les mains vers Isaac à la fenêtre du wagon, tandis que le train s'immobilisait. Derek attrapa leurs valises et donna un coup de sac de voyage dans les fesses de l'humain pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de descendre rapidement s'il ne voulait pas finir au terminus du train. Stiles comprit bien vite, bouscula quelques personnes pour sortir du TGV en premier et se précipita vers Lahey qui dépassait d'une bonne tête tous les autres voyageurs présents.

Isaac ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant Stiles débouler en courant et Derek qui le suivait docilement, portant leurs deux sacs de voyage sans broncher. Une fois face à Lahey, Stilinski resta à l'observer avec un regard tendre puis finit par le saisir par le col et l'attirer contre lui. Surpris par cette marque d'affection dont il n'avait pas ou plus l'habitude, Isaac resta tendu, ne profitant pas pleinement du câlin que lui offrait son ami.

- « Toi, t'as la tête du mec qui a pécho une petite française. » signifia Stiles, tout en se défaisant du corps musclé de Lahey.

Isaac haussa un sourcil, étonné par la phrase introductive de ces retrouvailles. Il avait oublié à quel point Stiles pouvait être inadapté socialement. Surtout, il avait oublié à quel point l'humour et les remarques hors contexte de son ami lui avaient manqué.

- « Content de te revoir, mon pote. » souffla Isaac en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Stiles.

Isaac leva les yeux vers Derek qui restait en retrait, les bagages en main. Il lui adressa un sourire amical, sachant très bien que, contrairement à Stiles, Hale ne ferait pas de grandes éclaboussures de sentiments. Derek répondit au sourire comme il le pouvait puis donna un nouveau coup de sac dans les fesses de Stilinski.

- « T'aurais pu m'aider. » pesta le lycanthrope en secouant les sacs de voyage.

- « Je n'ai pas tes muscles, Derek. » riposta Stiles. « Ni ta condition de loup-garou, soit disant passant. Qui dit valise, dit méga-trop-lourd-pour-Stiles. Et qui dit méga-trop-lourd-pour-Stiles, dit job de loup-garou. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Stiles se bidonnait en regardant l'alpha prendre un air agacé. Isaac se pencha vers la main droite de Derek, voulant attraper le sac qui y pendait.

- « Je peux donc me charger d'un des sacs. »

- « Toi tu es un loup docile, Isaac. Prends-en de la graine, Derek Hale. » lança Stiles, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Isaac libéra doucement Derek de l'un des bagages, frôlant sans le faire exprès la main puissante de son aîné. Leurs regards se croisèrent une demi-seconde, le temps d'y lire à la fois la gêne et le plaisir d'être réunis. Ni le bêta ni l'alpha ne savait comment réagir face à ces retrouvailles soudaines et terriblement désirées.

- « On va devoir faire un peu de route en voiture. » prévint Isaac. « Je n'habite pas sur Guéret même, en fait. Je suis à dix kilomètres de là, dans un petit village où il n'y a ni poste ni boulangerie. Seulement un bar et une épicerie. »

La mâchoire de Stiles se décrocha en entendant ce que venait de dire le blondinet. Un instant, l'humain eut l'impression qu'il allait vivre dans un endroit désert. Dire qu'il venait de quitter la Californie pour finir dans le trou du cul du monde. Pour avoir accepter un tel exil, son amitié pour ces deux gars devait l'aveugler.

- « Fais pas cette tronche, Stiles. » soupira Derek comprenant bien ce qui se passait dans le crâne de son ami.

- « Ça ne te choque peut-être pas, mais moi, je n'ai jamais vécu dans les ruines d'une maison incendiée alors... Oui, le petit village d'Isaac me fait un peu peur. »

Stiles ne cherchait pas à blesser Derek ou bien à lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Il voulait simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait particulièrement au luxe qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit. Posséder un bureau de poste, une boulangerie et un supermarché en faisait partie.

Isaac se mit à rire en voyant la tête que faisait l'humain. Il s'était attendu à une réaction de ce genre. Un an les avait séparés mais Isaac connaissait encore par cœur ses deux amis.

- « Je n'habite pas dans une grotte, je te rassure. » précisa le blond.

- « Je serais rassuré quand j'y serais. »

Stiles reçut un troisième coup de sac dans le postérieur de la part de l'alpha, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire grimacer d'indignation.

- « Touche à ton cul, Derek Hale. »

Les trois amis explosèrent d'un rire libérateur. Dieu qu'il était bon de se retrouver.

# # #

Un léger ronflement leur signala que Stiles venait de s'endormir sur la banquette arrière de la vieille Peugeot 205 que conduisait Isaac. Avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, l'humain avait usé de ses dernières forces pour lancer une blague sur l'état catastrophique de la bagnole et sur le fait qu'il pensait qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à bon port.

- « Il n'a pas changé. » constata Isaac, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- « Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, parfois. » se lamenta Derek.

- « Déconne pas, j'ai vu comme tu le regardes. »

- « Ah bon ? » demanda l'alpha, étonné par le ton qu'employait son bêta.

- « T'as souri quand tu l'as vu s'endormir. »

- « Et ? »

- « Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, Derek ! » balança Isaac, un peu frustré par la pseudo ignorance de son ami. « Juste que quand je suis parti, il y a un an, vous n'étiez pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Et aujourd'hui, tu veilles sur lui. »

- « Comme un frère. » s'empressa d'admettre l'alpha.

- « Ne me mène pas en bateau. Tu n'as jamais su me mentir. »

Derek avait détourné le regard, observant le coucher de soleil par la fenêtre de la voiture. Isaac n'était pas jaloux des liens que Stiles avait tissés avec son alpha. Il se sentait même soulagé de savoir que ces deux-là avaient été capable de mettre leur amertume de côté afin de faire évoluer leur relation.

- « Tu m'as manqué. » finit par avouer Derek, le front collé contre la vitre.

Les mains du blondinet se crispèrent sur le volant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de l'alpha. Il était bien connu que Derek Hale n'était qu'un piètre communicant et qu'exprimer ses émotions était au dessus de ses moyens. Isaac plissa les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur la route. Mal à l'aise et sans doute perturbé par l'attitude de son alpha, il mit du temps avant de trouver quoi répondre. '_Toi aussi_' était une réponse tellement banale. Derek ne méritait pas une réponse si anodine.

- « Ça ne m'étonne pas. » répondit finalement le jeune lycanthrope.

Derek se retourna vers lui un sourire aux lèvres et lui donna un léger coup à l'arrière du crâne, en profitant pour glisser rapidement ses doigts dans les boucles d'or d'Isaac.

# # #

- « J'ai la dalle. » lança Stiles en s'affalant sur le canapé du salon. « C'est pas si mal que ça, ici, en fait. En gros, vu que t'es dans un trou paumé, tu loues un appartement géant pour le prix d'un 20m² en ville ? »

- « T'as tout compris. » répondit Isaac avec un sourire.

- « Tu fais à manger, Derek ? » proposa l'humain comme si de rien n'était.

- « Pourquoi moi ? » râla l'alpha.

- « Parce que t'es le plus âgé. C'est toi qui fait le papa. »

Stiles venait de prononcer ces quelques mots le plus sérieusement du monde ce qui fit beaucoup rire Isaac. Quant à Derek, il faisait une tête de trois mètres de long, ne comprenant pas comment ce gars pouvait sortir autant d'absurdités à la minute.

- « Puis t'es bien meilleur cuisinier que moi. Et j'ai le souvenir d'un gratin de courgettes carbonisé préparé par Isaac. » plaisanta Stiles.

- « Je ne ferais pas mieux que des pâtes. » céda Derek. « Je suis rincé. »

L'humain fit un clin d'oeil à l'alpha bougon pour lui donner du courage. L'aîné des trois hommes se résigna à se rendre dans la cuisine, abandonnant ses deux amis. Isaac et Stiles échangèrent un regard complice en constatant que Derek traînait des pieds.

- « Tu l'as bien dressé. » se moqua Isaac en regardant le lycanthrope disparaître derrière la porte de la cuisine.

- « T'as vu ça ? Quelques coups de fouet et il a enfin compris qui était le vrai alpha. » se vanta Stiles.

Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire aux dépends du pauvre Derek qui était de corvée repas. Isaac donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Stiles qui exagéra une grimace.

- « C'est bon de te retrouver. » soupira Isaac.

Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur les lèvres de Stiles. Il était heureux d'entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche de son ami. Pendant le trajet en train, il avait eu peur que Lahey ne soit pas heureux de le revoir. Après tout, avant le départ d'Isaac en France, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme des amis. Ils s'étaient souvent tiré dans les pattes et avaient usé de tous les sarcasmes de leur répertoire pour imposer leurs points de vue.

Quand Isaac avait manqué à l'appel, quelques jours après le décès d'Allison, Stiles avait souffert d'un vide monumental dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas immédiatement compris ce qu'il ressentait. Puis, les jours avaient passé et il s'était rendu compte que ce crétin de Lahey lui manquait. L'accepter fut une autre paire de manche. Stiles avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi ce grand dadais pouvait lui manquer. L'humain avait attrapé une feuille sur son bureau et avait commencé à dresser une liste. D'un côté de la feuille, il rédigeait ce qui lui manquait chez Isaac, de l'autre, ce qu'il détestait chez ce type. Le constat fut cuisant. Ce qui manquait à Stiles, c'était Isaac Lahey dans toute son imperfection.

- « Alors, parle-moi de ta française. »

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas de française dans sa vie. Et il n'y en aurait sans doute jamais.

- « Toi, t'as le fantasme de la parisienne. » se moqua Lahey.

- « Tu m'as percé à jour. » taquina Stiles. « Mais t'en as bien séduite une avec tes grands yeux bleus, quand même ? »

- « Même pas... »

- « Elles sont difficiles. N'importe qui voudrait d'un mec comme toi. T'es entre l'ange et le dieu grec. »

Isaac ricana mais ses joues se mirent instantanément à brûler sous le coup des compliments de son ami. Stiles lui lança un regard attendri, heureux de le voir gêné à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- « T'as du mal à l'oublier... »

Stiles faisait bien sûr allusion à la douce Allison qui était morte depuis plus d'un an. A cette époque, Isaac et la jeune femme étaient en couple. Avant de mourir, ses derniers mots n'avaient pas été pour Isaac mais pour Scott. Stiles savait que Lahey avait accusé le coup silencieusement mais que ça le rongeait sans doute encore de l'intérieur.

- « C'est triste à dire mais... On s'y fait. On apprend à vivre avec. Ou devrais-je dire '_sans_'. »

La main de Stiles glissa sur l'épaule de Lahey. Il resserra ses doigts sur le tee-shirt du jeune homme. Stiles comprenait parfaitement ce que vivait Isaac. Sa main glissa à nouveau, le long du bras d'Isaac cette fois, attrapant celle du loup-garou du bout des doigts. Lahey lui lança un regard bienveillant et entrouvrit la main, laissant les doigts de Stiles s'entremêler aux siens. Cette caresse était plus réconfortante que tous les mots du monde.

Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, sans prononcer la moindre parole. Pour Stiles, c'était juste génial de sentir les longs doigts de Lahey entre les siens. Poignet contre poignet, le pouls d'Isaac se calait sur celui de Stiles.

- « T'as jamais pensé à revenir à Beacon Hills ? » osa Stiles.

- « Pas vraiment. » avoua Isaac. « C'est ici ma vie, maintenant. J'ai des amis, une fac géniale,... Puis vous êtes là, désormais. »

Stiles lui adressa un charmant sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. L'humain savait que bientôt, il serait pris d'une crise de panique lorsqu'il se rendrait vraiment compte qu'il avait quitté ses proches et sa Californie pour Isaac, Derek et ce trou paumé. Il espérait vraiment que Lahey et Hale seraient capables de le rassurer et de trouver les mots justes pour apaiser son angoisse.

- « C'est prêt. » tonna la voix de Derek qui arrivait avec un plat appétissant. « Par contre, tu mets le couvert, fiston. » se moqua-t-il en lançant un regard taquin à Stiles.

La main de l'humain se détacha de celle du lycanthrope un peu brutalement comme s'il se sentait fautif de partager une telle complicité avec Isaac. Stiles se leva d'un bond et vint humer la bonne odeur qui se détachait du plat préparé par Derek.

- « Je ne connais pas bien la maison. » se plaignit Stiles. « Isaac ferait mieux de s'en occuper. »

Isaac et Derek soupirèrent à l'unisson. Stilinski ne changerait jamais. Et dans le fond, ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

# # #

- « Je prends le liiiiiiii(...)iiiit ! » cria Stiles en se jetant sur le matelas.

Allongé en appui sur ses coudes, il regarda ses deux amis avec un air de défi sur le visage. Personne, surtout pas Lahey et Hale, n'oserait virer ce petit prince de son trône. Pas culpabilisé pour deux sous, Stiles restait au milieu du lit deux personnes, pas vraiment décidé à faire de la place à Isaac et Derek.

- « Au pire, on peut aussi dormir à trois dans le lit. » proposa Isaac, plein de bon sens.

- « Moi, en sandwich entre deux loups-garous qui pourraient me bouffer à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit ? C'est impensable. »

En réalité, l'idée lui plaisait énormément. Lui, entre le blond et le ténébreux, sa jambe frôlant celle de Derek et sa main posée sur le torse d'Isaac. Voilà qu'il divaguait, le Stilinski. Il avait goûté à trois sortes de vins français différents – du rouge, du blanc et du rosé, tant qu'à faire – et sentait déjà son esprit s'échauffer car, contrairement à ses amis lycanthropes, il n'était qu'un humain vulnérable aux effluves d'alcool. Il était donc en état d'ébriété avéré et ne cessait de faire des allusions et des blagues de plus en plus déplacées, au grand dam d'Isaac et Derek qui ne savaient même plus s'ils devaient en rire ou en pleurer.

Derek semblait exténué. Pour dire vrai, il ne savait plus quel jour on était. Il se souvenait avoir quitté Beacon Hills mardi dans la nuit. On devait donc être mercredi soir. Ou jeudi soir. Il était totalement perdu et n'avait plus la force de penser. L'horloge de la chambre annonçait cinq heures du matin, signe que leur repas s'était éternisé. Maintenant, même s'il était comblé et heureux, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Pourtant, Stiles semblait décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

- « Vous pourriez même essayer de me violer, bande de pervers. » continua Stiles, visiblement plus qu'éméché.

Derek lança un regard noir à l'humain qui s'était désormais allongé en travers du lit, formant une barrière pour empêcher les deux lycanthropes de souiller son territoire si moelleux. L'aîné de la bande ne prêta pas attention au petit jeu de Stiles bien décidé à profiter de ce lit autant que les deux autres. Ils tiendraient très bien à trois. C'était totalement inconcevable que Stiles – aussi adorable soit-il – possède entièrement le matelas.

Afin de presser un peu le pas de ses amis, Derek retira le tee-shirt qu'il portait, dévoilant son torse parfait. Comme un robot, Stiles se redressa à nouveau sur ses coudes et resta pendu aux abdominaux d'acier que lui donnait à voir Derek. Quant à Isaac, sa bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte face à ce spectacle fort agréable. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient littéralement en train de mater l'alpha, Isaac et Stiles échangèrent un regard puis baissèrent les yeux, gênés d'avoir été pris en faute.

Derek s'attaqua ensuite à sa ceinture afin de faire tomber son jean qui était bien entendu de trop pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- « Tu vois que tu veux me violer ! » lança Stiles, encore sous le coup de l'alcool.

L'humain explosa de rire tandis que Derek soupirait à nouveau, las des remarques de son ami. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il était dans une tenue plus confortable – à savoir en tout et pour tout un caleçon un peu trop moulant aux yeux d'Isaac – Derek attrapa les jambes de Stiles et le contraint à lui faire de la place. L'humain grogna un peu mais finit par se laisser faire.

Lorsqu'il décida de se lever pour se débarrasser à son tour de ses vêtements, Stiles constata qu'Isaac avait pris de l'avance et se retrouvait lui aussi en boxer. L'humain secoua rapidement la tête, tentant de ne pas rester fixer le corps d'apollon de Lahey.

- « Tu vas où ? » demanda Isaac alors que Stiles ouvrait la porte de la chambre.

- « Je suis pudique, moi. » brailla-t-il. « Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain. »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Stiles préférait aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage car le vin lui était vraiment monté à la tête. Il resta plusieurs secondes à se regarder dans le miroir, l'eau dégoulinant sur ses joues.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il tourne pas rond chez toi ? » se demanda-t-il à lui-même. « Et chez toi ! » ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt son entrejambe qui réagissait aux corps à moitié nu de ses deux amis.

Stiles ricana lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il parlait à son pénis. Il était vraiment un cas désespéré. Le jeune homme enleva ses vêtements qu'il déposa dans un coin puis attrapa son pyjama pour l'enfiler, le pantalon ample permettant de cacher un minimum son érection naissante.

- « T'es coincé ? » cria Isaac de l'autre côté du mur, se moquant de son ami qui mettait trois plombes à se changer.

Stiles prit son courage à deux mains, supplia encore une fois son pénis de se tenir tranquille et revint finalement dans la chambre où ses deux copains étaient toujours indécemment allongés. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Isaac et Derek échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire.

- « Quoi ? » se vexa l'humain, les joues rougissantes à l'idée que son excitation puisse toujours être visible.

- « Tu vas vraiment dormir dans cette tenue ? » se moqua Isaac.

Derek détailla le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas rire davantage. Stiles portait un pyjama basique mais en plus, il avait enfilé un sweat très épais digne d'une nuit d'hiver.

- « Tu as conscience que l'on ait en juillet ? » insista Derek.

- « J'ai froid. (…) J'ai le droit d'avoir froid, non ? »

Un air bougon sur le visage, Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse. Il savait que le coup du sweat était un peu exagéré. Cependant, dans son esprit, il estimait que moins sa peau pourrait être en contact avec celles des deux autres, mieux il se porterait. Sauf que cette nuit-là était orageuse et que la chambre d'Isaac était située sous les combles. La chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce était on ne peut plus étouffante.

- « On t'a gardé ta place. » précisa gentiment Derek en tapotant au milieu du lit.

Un sourire éclaircit le visage de l'humain et il ne se fit pas prier pour les rejoindre.

- « Bonne nuit. » souffla Stiles.

Isaac éteignit la lumière.

# # #

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla en premier. Il grimaça en constatant que son cou lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se redressa un peu dans le lit et remarqua que pendant la nuit, il avait retiré son sweat et son tee-shirt. Il avait fait une chaleur écrasante et Stiles avait eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Stiles jeta un œil à droite. Isaac dormait à poings fermés, sa main accrochée sur l'avant bras de l'humain. Derek, à gauche du lit, avait sa jambe posée sur celle de Stiles, leurs pieds se frôlant.

Si Stiles souhaitait se lever, c'était peine perdue. Ces deux-là le tenaient pour prisonnier. Pour tenter de les réveiller, l'humain tenta de toussoter. Le nez d'Isaac se fronça légèrement mais cela ne suffit pas à le sortir de son sommeil. Stiles lança un regard à la pendule, il était déjà quatorze heures. Il serait indécent de dormir plus. Doucement, il se tourna vers Derek et lui donna une petite tape sur la joue. Cette fois, le lycanthrope lui attrapa le poignet avec vigueur, ses yeux rouges s'ouvrant en grand. Stiles poussa un cri de stupeur tandis que sous la surprise, Isaac tombait du lit dans un bruit sourd.

- « Aïe ! » soupira Lahey qui peinait à se redresser. « Il y a meilleur comme réveil. »

Quant à Derek, il continuait de serrer le poignet de Stiles et à le regarder comme s'il allait se servir de lui comme petit déjeuner. Tout doucement, la flamme rouge dansant dans les yeux de Derek s'estompa et il desserra son étreinte.

- « T'es suicidaire ? » demanda Derek. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on réveille un loup-garou. »

- « Je confirme. » lança la petite voix d'Isaac alors qu'il était encore allongé sur le sol.

Stiles haussa les épaules peu concerné par le réveil brutal qu'il venait de leur faire subir.

- « Et ça se réveille comment un loup-garou, alors ? »

- « Avec plus de tact. » se plaignit Isaac.

- « Et de tendresse. » soupira Derek dont le regard s'était considérablement adoucit.

- « Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. »

- « Du coup, je pense qu'Isaac sera d'accord avec moi... Tu n'as qu'à préparer le petit déjeuner pour te faire pardonner. »

- « Exactement ! » confirma Isaac, échangeant un regard complice avec son alpha.

Stiles ronchonna mais sortit de la chambre pour préparer un festin à ses deux amis. L'humain adorait cette ambiance de colonie de vacances qui régnait entre eux. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait pas imaginé de meilleur scénario à ces retrouvailles.

# # #

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Derek et Stiles en France. Tout se passait à merveille. La complicité entre les trois hommes était plus que jamais au rendez-vous. Stiles s'imaginait vivre dans cet appartement pour l'éternité. Il adorait s'endormir le nez sur l'épaule de Derek et se réveiller le lendemain matin les mains dans les boucles d'Isaac. C'était une ambiance de paix et d'harmonie que Stiles n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

L'évidence avait finit par frapper Stiles en plein cœur. Il n'avait pas décidé de suivre Derek au bout du monde sans raison. Il n'avait pas non plus décidé de rejoindre Isaac sans raison. Cette raison bien obscure s'imposa à lui alors qu'ils rentraient d'une soirée en ville.

- « T'aurais pu lui donner ton numéro, à la belle blonde. » signala Stiles.

Effectivement, ce soir-là, Derek s'était fait draguer par une charmante blonde aux yeux bleus en amande. Malheureusement pour elle, l'alpha était resté impassible. Isaac avait bien tenté de jouer les entremetteurs mais rien n'y faisait, Derek restait campé sur ses positions.

- « Elle ne m'intéressait pas, c'est tout. »

- « Sérieux ? » râla Stiles. « Tu dois bien avouer qu'elle avait certains atouts, non ? »

- « Elle était jolie, c'est vrai. » admit Derek.

- « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a empêché de rentrer dans son jeu de séduction ? »

- « Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de relation, c'est tout. »

Isaac écoutait la conversation entre ses deux amis avec une grande attention. Il ne participait pas mais attendait chaque retour de balle avec une certaine impatience.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Stiles ne comprenant pas bien le point de vue du lycanthrope.

- « Vous me suffisez amplement, c'est tout ce que je veux dire par là. »

Stiles était resté sans voix. Personne n'aurait cru que Derek serait le premier à mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient de manière aussi directe et juste. Le cœur d'Isaac loupa un battement tandis que celui de l'humain commençait une course folle dans sa poitrine.

Jamais les trois hommes n'avaient évoqué leur sentiments. Pourtant, ils en avaient. Des sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans chacun de leurs neurones. Ce soir-là, Stiles fut frappé par la vérité.

Mais il n'était amoureux ni d'Isaac, ni de Derek.

Il était amoureux des deux.

Lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps entre ses deux amis, Stiles mit un temps fou avant de trouver le sommeil. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait choisi d'abandonner sa confortable vie pour Isaac et Derek. C'était parce qu'il les aimait.

Pas comme des frères ou des amis.

Il les désirait. Il voulait embrasser leurs lèvres, caresser leurs peaux nues.

Dans son sommeil, la main d'Isaac se glissa sur la hanche de Stiles qui ne dormait toujours pas. Un frisson d'envie le parcourut. Et lorsque celle de Derek se plaça sur son torse nu, Stiles crut qu'il allait pleurer.

Il ne désirait rien de plus au monde que de prolonger ces moments de grâce.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre 2 :) Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! **

**J'attends maintenant vos _commentaires_ et vos critiques (positives ou négatives) en espérant que ce court écrit vous plait toujours. **

**Que pensez-vous de cette relation qu'entretiennent nos trois héros préférés ? ;) Je peux comprendre qu'une telle relation est difficile à comprendre mais j'ose imaginer que ça puisse exister !**

**A très vite pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir mes loupiots :)**

**Me voici avec le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction qui me tient extrêmement à coeur. Sachez que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. C'est un chapitre tendre et sensuel, basé sur la découverte à travers, la plupart du temps, des yeux de Stiles. Peu de dialogues dans ce chapitre, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Toujours pas de lemon, mais dans le prochain chapitre, je pense en écrire un, je me suis décidée. Mais si j'écris ce lemon, ce sera pour servir mon histoire qui se base sur le trio amoureux que forment Isaac, Derek et Stiles. Je ne fais pas faire du lemon juste pour faire du lemon ! Je me comprends, ahah ! **

**Je vous remercie d'être fidèles à cette histoire, et merci à tous les lecteurs, reviewers anonymes ou non, et à ceux qui lisent sans prendre le temps de laisser un mot (et je comprends, ça m'arrive de le faire aussi !) Je vous aime tous !**

**Certains m'ont demandé pourquoi j'avais choisi Guéret comme ville et c'est une bonne question ! Parce qu'à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien ! Je voulais que l'action se situe en Bretagne au départ, mais finalement, vu que j'y habite, je trouvais ça moyen. Donc j'ai googlé et j'ai regardé une ville dans le centre de la France et bingo ! Guéret !**

**Pour ceux qui pensent que dans ma fiction, Isaac s'immisce dans le Sterek, je ne le vois pas comme ça, au contraire ! Dans ma fic, il faut partir du principe qu'ils ne s'aiment qu'à trois. C'est sans doute dur à comprendre, je le conçois, mais c'est ce que j'ai voulu transmettre ;)**

**Très bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Depuis plus d'une heure, Stiles regardait le plafond. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit. Il avait beaucoup bougé dans le lit, s'attirant les grognements de Derek et Isaac. Lorsque les lycanthropes dormaient, il ne fallait pas les réveiller toutes les cinq minutes au risque de se prendre un coup de croc. Stiles se souvenait des conseils avisés de ses amis. Réveiller un loup-garou nécessitait du tact et de la tendresse. Stiles avait retenu la leçon. Depuis qu'il était réveillé, il cherchait un moyen de les sortir de leur sommeil d'une manière plus délicate. Plusieurs scénarios s'offraient à lui, tous plus osés et risqués les uns que les autres. Son esprit s'échauffait, ses joues aussi. Allongé sur le dos, ses yeux fixés au plafond, le pauvre humain cogitait et se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure, lâchant quelques soupirs de temps à autres.

La tête de Stiles se pencha vers Isaac, profondément endormi. Ses boucles châtain clair encadraient son visage détendu et rayonnant. Le jeune lycanthrope paraissait sur un nuage de douceur et Stiles culpabilisait déjà de devoir le réveiller. Ses lèvres gourmandes légèrement entrouvertes, Isaac ne pouvait pas être plus désirable, la couette ne cachant même plus son torse aux muscles parfaitement dessinés. Isaac était, aux yeux de Stiles, l'incarnation d'un ange sur terre. Le visage de son ami était absolument symétrique et Stiles était persuadé que si quelqu'un prenait le temps de l'étudier, on y trouverait le chiffre d'or. Ce visage était la perfection même, une preuve ultime de l'existence d'un créateur.

Stiles se tourna désormais vers Derek. Une toute autre sorte de beauté s'offrit à lui. Des sourcils broussailleux, froncés de trop rêver et un visage aux traits bien plus durs que ceux du blond. L'alpha avait la mâchoire serrée de détermination et sa barbe de trois jours le rendait indéfiniment viril. Stiles aurait voulu frotter sa joue contre cette rugosité, passer sa langue sur ces poils si masculins. Derek s'était débarrassé de la couette pendant la nuit, offrant un spectacle magnifique à Stiles qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Ce qui impressionnait le plus le jeune humain, ce n'était pas les fesses bombées de l'alpha mais ses cuisses massives dont chaque muscle était impeccablement marqué. Derek représentait la virilité, la force et la solidité, tout ce que Stiles pensait ne jamais posséder.

Soudain paniqué, il retourna à sa contemplation du plafond. Des millions de questions envahirent son esprit et il eut l'impression de manquer d'air. Les hommes qui l'entouraient étaient bien trop parfaits. Jamais Isaac ou Derek ne poseraient un regard sur lui comme celui qu'il venait de poser sur eux. C'était impensable. Stiles n'était – à son humble avis – que la banalité incarnée. Le cœur entamant une course folle dans sa poitrine, il tenta de se raisonner. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'un homme. Il pouvait donc encore moins être amoureux de deux hommes à la fois. C'était indécent et immoral. Selon le jeune humain, l'amour allait de paire avec l'exclusivité, il n'était pas imaginable de s'embraser en la présence de deux personnes.

Stiles ne désirait pas ces hommes comme il avait désiré Lydia. Lorsqu'il avait été amoureux de la jeune femme, il avait imaginé le plaisir qu'il aurait ressenti en se glissant entre ses cuisses. Maintenant qu'il s'imaginait faire l'amour avec Derek et Isaac, il ne pensait qu'au plaisir qu'il pouvait leur offrir. Là résidait la différence. L'amour que portait Stiles aux deux lycanthropes ne pouvait pas être plus pur. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas se laisser aller à imaginer une histoire, un avenir. Il le souhaitait plus que tout au monde mais se l'interdisait avec virulence.

Pourtant, après plusieurs minutes d'intériorisation, Stiles décida de laisser au diable ses interrogations. Il se tourna vers Isaac et le contempla à nouveau pendant quelques longues secondes. L'humain songea un instant à embrasser ces lèvres indécemment entrouvertes. Des lèvres qui paraissaient offertes à lui. Cependant, il passa simplement sa main le long de la mâchoire du blond et déposa sa bouche sur le front de son ami. Isaac poussa un léger gémissement rauque, signe qu'il émergeait doucement. Un sourire étira le visage de Stiles. Ses longs doigts fins caressèrent la joue d'Isaac qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le même sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Libéré des bras de Morphée, Isaac s'approcha de Stiles et lui déposa un tendre baiser au coin de la bouche. Cette audace les fit rougir. Pour cacher sa gêne, Stiles se tourna vers Derek tandis que le bras d'Isaac trouvait refuge autour de la taille de l'humain.

Derek dormait toujours profondément, l'air plus serein désormais. La bouche de Stiles se posa dans le cou du lycanthrope dont les traits se détendirent un peu plus encore. Électrisé par ce contact à la fois doux et humide, Derek ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il croisa le regard d'Isaac et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Les lèvres de Stiles continuaient leur découverte de la fragrance sucrée de la nuque de l'alpha. Une odeur à la fois tendre et agressive, aussi contradictoire que Derek lui-même. Hale déposa à son tour un baiser sur la tempe frémissante de son cadet. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté possible, ce réveil était le meilleur de tous ceux qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leurs retrouvailles.

- « Tu as fini par comprendre. » souffla Derek.

Constatant que l'alpha était réveillé, Stiles se décala du corps de son aîné et se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le lit et adossé contre le mur. Toujours allongés à ses côtés, les deux loups-garous semblaient apaisés, presque satisfaits. Stiles haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment ce que cherchait à dire Derek. Avait-il compris comment réveiller un loup-garou ou avait-il enfin compris que tous trois étaient tourmentés par des sentiments plus dévastateurs que n'importe quel tremblement de terre ?

- « J'ai suivi vos conseils. Tact et délicatesse. »

Derek hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin puis se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain sans vraiment porter plus de considération aux deux autres garçons qui se sentirent orphelins lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. A son tour, Isaac se redressa dans le lit et attrapa la main de Stiles dans la sienne. L'humain regarda avec tendresse leurs deux mains unies.

- « Tu connais Derek. » chuchota Isaac, voyant bien que Stiles était déçu que l'alpha ait quitté leur nid douillet aussi précipitamment. « Il laisse filer les mots et deux minutes après il se sent con. »

- « Tu fais allusion à hier soir ? »

Stiles n'y avait pas été par quatre chemins et avait posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Depuis la veille, il désirait connaître le ressenti du blond suite aux propos de Derek. Stiles ne voulait savoir s'il avait bien compris ce qu'avait dit l'alpha.

- « Entre autre... »

La réponse d'Isaac restait évasive et Stiles ne put retenir un long soupir frustré. Le lycanthrope fit glisser ses doigts entre ceux de l'humain et caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

- « Je... » commença Isaac, mal à l'aise. « Hier soir, Derek a mis des mots sur ce que je pense, d'accord ? A moi aussi, vous me suffisez. Tant que vous êtes près de moi, je suis heureux. C'est peut-être con et mielleux mais c'est ce que je ressens. J'ai rien besoin de plus. »

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur le visage de l'humain qui secoua doucement la tête. Il admirait Isaac pour être capable d'avouer de tels sentiments à haute voix. Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre plus fort comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir de sa cage thoracique. Stiles resta plusieurs secondes silencieux, ne pensant pas avoir la même habilité à décrire son ressenti.

- « Ce n'est pas si simple. » finit-il par admettre.

- « Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? »

Les yeux bleus d'Isaac fixèrent le jeune humain qui ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Pour le lycanthrope, tout semblait d'une simplicité incontestable. Son innocence amusa Stiles qui ne voyait pas cette situation de la même façon.

- « On est trois. »

L'argument était sans appel, le constat cuisant. Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Isaac d'éclater de rire face à la mine déconfite que faisait Stiles. Le lycanthrope approcha ses lèvres du visage de Stiles et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Je ne pensais pas que t'étais le genre de gars à te préoccuper des normes. » se moqua Isaac.

- « C'est juste que... » commença Stiles. « Je sais pas. Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça un jour. »

Pour l'instant, l'humain était incapable de décrire ce qu'il éprouvait autrement qu'en disant '_ça_'. Isaac posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles et nicha son nez dans sa nuque. Le lycanthrope soupira d'aise. C'était tellement bon de profiter ainsi de l'instant présent. Isaac tentait de ne pas se poser les questions qui envahissaient l'esprit de Stiles et sans doute celui de Derek vu comme il s'était enfui après le réveil. Isaac préférait écouter le fond de son palpitant qui lui hurlait de se laisser aller, de saisir le bonheur qu'il avait à portée de main.

- « Arrête. » souffla le lycanthrope.

- « De quoi ? »

- « Je t'entends cogiter. »

Stiles esquissa un sourire mais il porta les doigts de sa main libre à sa bouche afin de ronger ses ongles. Isaac fronça les sourcils.

- « Arrête, j'te dis. On ne fait rien de mal. »

Pourtant, Stiles était incapable de se détendre et continuait à torturer ses doigts avec ses dents. Isaac se redressa et attrapa le poignet de son ami avec force mais aussi une certaine délicatesse. Stiles, contraint de retirer ses doigts de sa bouche, fronça lui aussi ses sourcils, tentant de faire comprendre à Isaac qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Le lycanthrope n'était pourtant pas décidé à laisser l'angoisse de Stiles ruiner les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il était sans doute temps que Stiles arrête de lutter contre des sentiments bien trop forts pour être ignorés.

Avec une rapidité surnaturelle, Isaac se retrouva à califourchon sur le jeune humain qui retint son souffle lorsque ses poignets se retrouvèrent bloqués contre le matelas.

- « Isaac. » pesta Stiles avec une voix qui tentait d'être autoritaire.

Bien sûr, en cet instant, Isaac se moquait des pseudos réticences de son ami. Il savait. Il savait que Stiles ressentait le même feu que lui. Ils partageaient ces désirs brûlants qui ne demandaient qu'à s'éveiller un peu plus encore. Ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : croquer au fruit défendu, succomber à la tentation, céder au chant des sirènes. Seulement, Stiles avait conscience que lorsqu'ils auraient franchi une certaine limite, il leur serait impossible de faire demi-tour.

- « Isaac. » insista-t-il en constatant que le lycanthrope s'approchait dangereusement de son visage.

Isaac se mit à sourire en se rendant compte que Stiles était totalement paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse profiter de lui et lui voler un baiser. Lahey en crevait d'envie. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas forcer Stiles à donner ce qu'il n'était visiblement pas prêt à offrir pour le moment. Isaac effleura la mâchoire de Stiles du bout des lèvres et vint placer son nez dans son cou comme quelques minutes auparavant.

- « Arrête de me renifler, saleté de loup ! » ironisa Stiles bien que gêné par la situation.

Le jeune humain tentait de contrôler ses pulsions et ses réactions. Sentir le corps d'Isaac sur le sien le rendait fébrile mais pour l'instant, il parvenait à contenir ses instincts. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, Stiles pencha la tête, laissant plus d'espace à Isaac qui ne se priva pas pour mordiller tendrement la peau du cou de l'humain. Les lèvres de Stiles se pincèrent pour s'empêcher de gémir face à cette sensation nouvelle.

- « J'adore ton odeur. » susurra Isaac.

- « Ah ouais ? Et je sens quoi ? (…) Parce que là, j'ai juste l'impression de sentir le lendemain de soirée. Et d'après mes souvenirs, c'est pas l'odeur la plus glamour. »

Isaac éclata d'un rire clair et sincère ce qui aida Stiles à se décontracter. Dieu que Lahey était beau. Il était aussi insolent et audacieux qu'innocent et libre. L'humain ne pouvait qu'admirer ces qualités qu'il ne retrouvait que chez ce garçon blond aux traits parfaits. Il avait une chance inconsidérée de l'avoir dans sa vie.

- « Tu sens les zestes de citron. » signala la voix de Derek que ni Isaac ni Stiles n'avait entendu revenir.

Le visage d'Isaac s'éclaira un peu plus lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son alpha. Derek avait les cheveux mouillés, signe qu'il avait pris une douche, sans doute pour calmer le torrent d'émotions qui l'avait submergé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Vu le regard qu'il portait aux deux hommes sur le lit, Derek semblait en passe d'accepter ce torrent. D'ailleurs, d'un geste doux, Isaac tendit le bras vers l'alpha. Stiles fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre ce qu'insinuait le bêta. Isaac ouvrit la main vers Derek comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il l'attrape. Ce qui étonna encore plus Stiles fut que le lycanthrope d'habitude grognon accrocha cette main tendue avec un sourire et se laissa doucement entraîner vers le lit. C'était fou comme cela paraissait à la fois naturel et immoral. Stiles était perdu entre ses envies et ses réserves.

Tandis que Derek les rejoignait sur le matelas, à genoux sur le rebord du lit, le regard de Stiles resta accroché sur les mains unies de ses deux compagnons. Il trouvait ça beau, touchant et incroyablement séduisant. Stiles adorait surprendre les regards qu'Isaac et Derek échangeaient. Il ne les trouvait que plus désirables.

- « Et toi... » lança Derek à l'égard de son bêta. « Toi, tu sens la pluie avant l'orage. »

Isaac offrit un sourire lumineux à l'alpha. Quant à Stiles, il ne put qu'acquiescer à ce que disait Derek. C'était l'odeur qui décrivait le mieux la peau douce de Lahey. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela qu'ils avaient décidé de quitter Beacon Hills un soir de pluie d'été.

Perdu dans la contemplation de ses deux amis, Stiles en oublia qu'Isaac était toujours à califourchon sur lui et que Derek s'était considérablement rapproché. Il aurait voulu leur poser les questions qui le tourmentaient. Stiles se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation. Il ne comprenait pas à quel moment leur relation avait basculé vers cet amour démesuré. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait prendre les devants, oser un geste plus tendre, un baiser, une caresse. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment trouver sa place. Dans les relations duelles, ce n'était parfois pas plus facile de connaître son rôle. Alors à trois... Cela relevait du miracle.

Derek paraissait gêné. Ses pommettes étaient rouges de s'être trop confié. L'alpha était le plus bourru mais il était toujours celui qui trouvait les mots justes pour décrire ses sentiments. Et ça... Ça tuait Stiles à petit feu. Derek connaissait le pouvoir des mots. C'était pour cela qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il les choisissait avec précision et les distribuait comme des cadeaux.

Seul Isaac semblait parfaitement à l'aise, un sourire comblé aux lèvres. Les yeux plus brillants qu'à son habitude, il était magnifique. Sa main gauche continuait à bloquer l'un des poignets de Stiles comme pour lui signaler qu'il ne voulait pas que l'humain lui glisse entre les doigts. Quant à sa main droite, elle était toujours connectée à celle de Derek.

- « Je... » commença Stiles les joues rosées par l'émotion. « Comment... »

Le trouble de l'humain se traduisait par ces quelques mots décousus. Il sentait que le moment de faire face à ses sentiments était imminent et son cœur commença une course folle dans sa poitrine. De sa main libre et tremblante, Stiles passa une main tendre sur la joue de Derek qui s'approcha un peu plus vers lui, d'une allure féline qui réveilla immédiatement son bas-ventre. Il sentit tout son corps palpiter tandis que le visage de Derek n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il retint son souffle et lança un regard à Isaac qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.

- « Laisse-toi aller. » susurra le blond tandis que les lèvres de Derek effleuraient déjà celles de Stiles.

Plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Stiles supprima l'espace restant et fondit sur les lèvres de l'alpha qui poussa un gémissement de satisfaction en sentant la bouche de l'humain sur la sienne. Derek l'avait rêvé depuis longtemps déjà et il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se ferait aussi naturellement. La langue de l'alpha cherchait déjà un passage pour rencontrer celle de Stiles qui ne réclamait que ça. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent enfin, Derek serra la main d'Isaac un peu plus fort. Quant à Stiles, il perdait peu à peu pied et sentait son cœur se faire la malle. Isaac se pencha sur lui et embrassa son torse, laissant sa langue courir un peu sur la peau nue. Stiles se crispa à ce contact divin tandis que Derek approfondissait le baiser, se montrant un peu plus pressant et passionné désormais. Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre et Stiles se demandait comme il avait pu vivre sans goûter aux lèvres de Derek auparavant. Il adorait sentir la barbe de l'alpha lui griffer la peau et il bénissait ses lèvres impatientes.

Après le baiser, Stiles eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'Isaac remontait ses lèvres le long de son torse, s'attardant un peu dans son cou, jusqu'à rencontrer sa bouche. Stiles laissa échapper un râle rauque de plaisir tandis que les dents d'Isaac lui mordillaient gentiment la lèvre inférieure. Toujours à califourchon sur lui, Isaac sentait l'excitation de Stiles grandir dans son boxer et se dresser vers la sienne, tout aussi impatiente. En ce moment, rien ne semblait immoral à l'humain qui vivait un pur moment de douceur et de grâce. Stiles appuya ses lèvres contre celle du blond, le forçant à approfondir un peu plus le baiser, devenant maintenant bien plus fougueux. Les mains de Derek se perdirent dans le dos de son bêta, le caressant avec envie. L'alpha croqua même dans l'épaule d'Isaac qui se cambra un peu à ce contact viril et excitant. Les lèvres de Stiles et Isaac se séparèrent à contre cœur.

Bien vite, Isaac changea de position, quittant le corps frêle de Stiles pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit. Les deux lycanthropes étaient chacun d'un côté de l'humain, se regardant avec convoitise. Les visages de ses deux amis se rapprochèrent rapidement, Derek attrapant la nuque de son bêta avec poigne, collant leurs fronts déjà humides de désir. Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent un peu plus grands face à ce spectacle, se délectant de leurs corps parfaits simplement recouverts par un boxer. Au fil de la semaine, Stiles avait fini par se faire à cette nudité mais là, face à cette scène, l'humain ne parvenait plus à contrôler sa respiration qui se fit plus pressante. C'est là qu'il prit conscience que ce qu'il avait dit à Derek était faux. Stiles n'était pas la face visible de la lune.

Isaac était la face visible.

Derek était la face cachée.

Et tous deux étaient le satellite qui gravitait autour de la terre. Une terre nommée Stiles.

Ils n'étaient complets qu'à trois.

La langue d'Isaac caressa la lèvre inférieure de Derek avec avidité. Derek sourit à son bêta et l'attira encore un peu plus contre lui, scellant leurs bouches pour de bon. Ce fut Stiles qui lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Il aurait pu jouir, là, maintenant, tout de suite, rien qu'en les regardant s'embrasser. C'était providentiel. Tout semblait à sa place. Torse contre torse, Isaac et Derek continuaient de faire danser leurs langues dans une valse endiablée. Stiles n'était pas jaloux de les voir partager un tel moment. Au contraire, cela faisait partie du tout qu'ils formaient.

La main droite de Stiles s'attarda sur le torse imberbe d'Isaac, ses doigts s'amusant à titiller ses tétons déjà gonflés de désir. Quant à sa main droite, elle griffait doucement le torse de Derek qui poussa un râle en sentant les ongles de Stiles s'enfoncer dans sa peau brune.

Lorsque les lèvres de Derek et Isaac se séparèrent, les mains de Lahey se firent plus envahissantes, visiblement impatientes de libérer Stiles de l'unique vêtement qu'il portait. Lorsque les doigts d'Isaac glissèrent sur l'élastique, le flot de questions existentielles que Stiles avait essayé de faire taire jusque maintenant revenait au galop. Sa respiration se bloqua brutalement et d'un geste brusque, il empêcha les mains d'Isaac d'aller plus loin.

- « Je... » commença le jeune humain. « Je ne peux pas. »

Puis il se leva précipitamment, manquant de trébucher par la même occasion. Toujours sur le lit, Isaac et Derek s'interrogèrent du regard. Paniqué, Stiles était resté dans la pièce mais commençait à faire les cent pas dans la chambre en se grattant assez férocement l'arrière de la tête. Il s'en voulait de sa réaction violente mais, s'il avait été capable d'embrasser ces deux hommes, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'abandonner pour s'offrir totalement à eux. L'envie était présente, autant physique que mentale. Mais sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur le bloquait.

Les deux lycanthropes comprenaient parfaitement ce qui se tramait dans la tête de leur ami. Sans même se consulter, ils se levèrent d'un même bond et se retrouvèrent près de Stiles. Isaac glissa sa main dans celle de l'humain tandis que Derek le forçait à relever les yeux vers lui en appuyant sur le menton. Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de l'alpha et trouva le courage de révéler ce qui le troublait réellement.

- « Je ne sais déjà pas comment ça fonctionne d'être en couple. » avoua-t-il maladroitement. « Comment je suis censé vous gérer tous les deux ? (…) Moi, le seul amant que j'ai jamais eu, c'était ma main, hein, vous avez conscience de ça ? (…) Parce que vous arrivez là avec vos yeux et vos mains et vos corps et... J'me comprends. »

Le discours de Stiles lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ce qui amusa les deux autres hommes qui échangèrent un regard complice.

- « Et arrêtez de vous regarder comme ça. » intima l'humain. « Parce que vous me rendez dingues, ok ? Et je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de ce que je ressens là-dedans. »

Stiles pointa son cœur du bout du doigt et Derek lui attrapa le poignet au passage, le forçant à nouveau à le regarder dans les yeux.

- « On ne te demande pas d'être parfait. Tu crois qu'on reste de marbre quand on te voit te dandiner comme un prince avec ton sourire ravageur ? Tu séduirais la terre entière et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Les mots de Derek avaient encore un fois été choisis avec une finesse et une précision incroyables. Stiles lança un regard à Isaac comme s'il pensait qu'il allait contredire Derek.

- « De toutes façons, si on voulait quelqu'un de parfait, on ne t'aurait pas choisi. » se moqua Isaac, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Cette fois, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par Isaac et Derek. Ils restèrent ensuite longuement silencieux.

- « Ça n'empêche que je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. » osa Stiles d'une voix timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il craignait la réaction des deux lycanthropes. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir, il ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'eux. Parce qu'il était amoureux. Il aurait même tout fait pour Isaac et Derek. Il aurait fait comme dans les chansons d'Édith Piaf. Il aurait été jusqu'au bout du monde, il aurait décroché la lune, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. S'ils le lui demandaient.

Les deux loups-garous ne furent pas déçus ou frustrés par la réaction de Stiles. Ils comprenaient. Après tout, Derek, tout comme Isaac, était plus expérimenté que l'humain. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir de prendre du temps et du recul sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Parce que tout cela restait nouveau pour les trois garçons. Du temps ne leur ferait aucun mal.

- « J'ai juste besoin qu'on parle, vous savez. Je... Je suis comme ça, moi. J'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez, que vous me rassuriez. Parce que je suis certain de ce que je ressens mais que j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment vous le montrer. »

- « On va éviter de trop t'expliquer, quand même. Ce serait comme regarder un porno sans se masturber. » blagua Isaac, l'air pince sans rire.

Derek donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son bêta tandis que Stiles riait à la blague vaseuse d'Isaac. L'alpha regarda les deux plus jeunes et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. En les voyant si innocents et beaux, il eut envie de prononcer les quelques mots magiques. Ceux qu'il s'était interdit de prononcer depuis bien longtemps. Avec Isaac et Stiles, il se sentait en sécurité. La paix intérieure était un sentiment qu'il découvrait enfin. Ces deux hommes affolaient ses sens mais apaisaient son esprit. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait attendu dans la vie. Ceux qui lui feraient oublier son passé et lui feraient dire dans des dizaines d'années qu'il a eu une belle vie.

Derek était celui des trois garçons qui choisissait toujours ses mots avec justesse et précision. Il ne disait rien qu'il ne pensait pas. Lorsque Stiles et Isaac entendirent les trois mots franchir les lèvres de l'alpha, ils comprirent que leurs vies changeaient à jamais.

Le '_Je vous aime_' de Derek Hale était une bénédiction.

* * *

**Et voilà pour cet avant-dernier chapitre que je qualifierais de romantico-érotique ! ;)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! J'espère ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles avec mon trio amoureux, je m'en voudrais ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos passages préférés, comme d'habitude, j'adore ça, vos longues reviews à dévorer ! **

**Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre j'étais un bout de souffle donc j'espère que j'aurais réussi à vous transmettre des émotions :)**

**Je suis en retard dans mes réponses aux reviews/MP mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le faire très bientôt *-***

******A très vite pour la suite et fin ! (et quand je dis à très vite, je pense pour la fin de la semaine !)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, mes choupinous :)**

**Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de La saveur des pluies d'été. Je suis très triste de finir déjà cette fanfiction. Je ne pense pas en faire une suite. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Je vais bientôt être professeur des écoles et je n'aurais pas autant de temps pour écrire. Mais j'avoue que l'idée de faire une suite me trotte un peu dans la tête. On verra dans quelques mois ;)**

**Pour l'instant, savourez ce dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il saura répondre à vos attentes.**

**J'ai écrit un (petit) lemon. Je ne suis pas vraiment rentrée dans les détails, j'aime quand l'imagination du lecteur est sollicitée. Puis je n'aime pas quand tout devient trop technique. Laissons un peu de place aux sentiments, bordel ! (ahah !)**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

- « C'est trop serré... » se plaignit Isaac d'une voix étouffée.

- « Si tu forces un peu, ça devrait rentrer. » pesta l'alpha.

Après quelques secondes, un cri de victoire s'échappa des lèvres du jeune bêta tandis qu'un soupir de soulagement sortit de celles de Derek.

- « N'empêche que je ne suis pas très à l'aise. (…) Je me sens à l'étroit. » persista le blond.

De l'autre côté de la cabine d'essayage, Stiles trépignait d'impatience. Il avait toujours détesté les virées shopping et il savait que ses deux amis les haïssaient aussi. Stiles avait pourtant dégoté une magnifique chemise gris pâle qui irait magnifiquement bien avec les yeux bleus d'Isaac. Ils s'étaient donc dirigés vers les cabines d'essayage et le bêta avait grogné tandis qu'il se débattait avec la chemise. Prévenant, Derek avait rejoint Isaac dans la cabine d'essayage pour l'aider à enfiler le vêtement.

- « Non, sérieux, j'ai l'air de rien dans cette chemise. » râla Isaac.

N'y tenant plus, Stiles ouvrit le rideau de la cabine et trouva les deux loups-garous en sueur de s'être battu contre ce satané bout de tissu.

- « T'es sûr que tu n'as pas pris un peu de poids ? » demanda Stiles, sans vraiment prendre de pincettes.

- « Stiles... » siffla l'alpha pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une façon de parler.

- « Quoi ? »

- « T'as jamais vu les films où le mec se fait larguer parce qu'il dit à sa nana qu'elle est grosse ? » questionna Isaac.

- « Heureusement que tu n'es pas une nana, alors. » riposta le jeune humain. « Puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, on prend tous du poids quand on se met en couple. »

Stiles lança un regard à Derek pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi s'était laissé aller ces derniers temps. La nourriture française n'y était pas pour rien. Chaque soir, Derek se servait une part de fromage affreusement gigantesque sous le regard dépité de Stiles qui détestait avoir à embrasser un camembert avant d'aller se coucher.

A vrai dire, ces derniers jours, les baisers de Derek lui avaient fait aimer le camembert.

- « Alors imagine ce que c'est quand on se met en trouple. » se lamenta Isaac.

Stiles et Derek échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient ce mot. Ils n'étaient même pas certains qu'il existe dans le dictionnaire.

- « C'est ce qu'on est ? » demanda Stiles. « Un trouple ? »

- « J'ai entendu ça dans un film, une fois. » se justifia le jeune lycanthrope.

- « T'es un passionné de cinéma, apparemment. »

L'ironie de Stiles fit mouche et les trois hommes explosèrent de rire.

- « Je vais te chercher la taille au dessus. »

L'humain s'en alla d'un pas allègre et les regards de Derek et Isaac restèrent suspendus à lui alors qu'il se baladait dans les rayons.

- « Je ne peux plus respirer. » finit par dire Isaac « Les boutons vont sauter. »

Derek rit à nouveau. C'était tellement bon d'entendre l'alpha rire. Il n'y avait qu'avec eux que l'alpha se laissait aller à une telle douceur. Son rire était suave et adorable. Isaac songea à l'enregistrer et le mettre en sonnerie de portable. C'était ridicule mais c'était ce que lui inspirait son alpha en cet instant.

Isaac retira la chemise et la rangea sur le cintre. Derek déposa un baiser sur l'omoplate du jeune homme et vint doucement mordre son épaule offerte. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du bêta. Derek se recula et s'adossa à la paroi de la cabine tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur Isaac.

- « Pourquoi on doit faire ça, déjà ? » lança le plus jeune. « Trouver une tenue correcte, et tout. »

- « Tu sais bien que le père de Stiles arrive demain et qu'il compte nous emmener dîner. »

- « Et alors ? (…) Tu crois que Stiles veut faire les présentations officielles ? »

- « Le Shérif nous connaît déjà, je te ferais dire. » se lamenta Derek.

- « Mais quand je dis '_officielles_', je veux dire '_officielles_', quoi. »

Derek haussa un sourcil, cherchant à comprendre où voulait en venir son bêta. Soudain, la vérité le frappa en pleine face.

- « Tu penses que Stiles veut nous présenter en tant que... En tant que trouple, comme tu dis ? »

- « Tu vois une autre raison pour qu'il nous ait traînés ici pour nous trouver un costard ? »

- « Et merde... » souffla l'alpha, dépité de ne pas avoir compris avant.

Stiles s'était montré très perturbé ces derniers jours. Son père l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la semaine pour lui confirmer qu'il avait acheté un billet d'avion pour venir lui rendre visite. Cela faisait déjà près de deux mois que Stiles avait quitté Beacon Hills en laissant un vulgaire mot sur la table de la cuisine. Deux mois fut aussi le temps que mit John Stilinski pour pardonner à son fils. Le départ de Stiles avait été très dur à vivre pour son père. La première semaine, la bouteille de whisky avait été sa seule amie. La semaine suivante, John avait fait la promesse de tenter de comprendre les intentions de son fils. A partir de ce jour, Stiles et son père s'étaient échangés un mail par jour. Ils parlaient de leur journée, parfois plus. Stiles n'avait jamais dit à John qu'il était amoureux de Derek et Isaac. Le Shérif avait simplement deviné. La tendresse qui se dégageait de la plume de son fils lorsqu'il parlait des deux loups-garous ne pouvait qu'être celle d'un homme amoureux.

Alors John avait pardonné. On ne peut que pardonner aux hommes amoureux.

- « Au moins avec nous, il n'y aura pas le soucis des présentations officielles. » blagua Isaac.

Un long silence s'abattit entre l'alpha et le bêta. Isaac baissa les yeux, se rendant compte que sa boutade n'était pas encore possible entre lui et Derek. Si Isaac avait appris à mettre de côté son passé, Derek restait fidèle à lui-même, hanté par les fantômes de sa famille.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtise, Isaac. » souffla l'alpha. « Il me reste de la famille, n'oublie pas. Oncle Peter sera heureux d'apprendre pour notre trouple. »

Derek avait changé. Il souriait et ne semblait absolument pas blessé par la blague d'Isaac. Au contraire, il renchérissait et ça ravissait le bêta. Derek riait et vannait avec innocence. Oui, Derek Hale avait changé. Et c'était splendide à voir.

- « Je pourrais l'appeler Tonton, tu penses ? »

Cette fois, Derek explosa de rire en imaginant la tête de trois kilomètres de long que tirerait Peter si Isaac osait l'appeler Tonton. L'expérience méritait d'être faite.

Stiles arriva en courant avec de nombreux vêtements dans les mains. Isaac soupira longuement et Derek fit rouler ses yeux. Ils étaient épuisés. Les essayages s'éternisaient et bientôt, ils finiraient enfermés dans ce magasin s'ils ne surveillaient pas l'heure.

- « Tiens, ça c'est pour toi. » lança Stiles.

- « Une chemise rouge ? » s'indigna Derek tandis qu'Isaac se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- « De 1, ce n'est pas du rouge, c'est du bordeaux. De 2, c'est assorti avec tes yeux d'alpha. De 3, arrête de discuter parce que tu finis toujours par faire ce que je te dis. »

Derek souffla et attrapa la chemise avant de partir l'essayer dans une cabine. Stiles afficha un sourire fier sur le visage. Derek n'était vraiment pas le grand méchant loup qu'il essayait de paraître. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme, un peu bourru, certes, mais terriblement attachant.

- « Et pour toi... » souffla Stiles. « J'ai pris toutes les tailles jusqu'au XXXL, je ne savais même pas que ça existait. Tu vas bien finir par rentrer dans l'une d'entre elles. »

- « T'as de la chance que je t'aime parce que... »

Isaac ferma le rideau de la cabine laissant Stiles digérer le '_Je t'aime_' qu'il venait de lui lancer. D'ailleurs, le jeune humain resta bouche bée face à cette déclaration. L'innocence de Lahey l'étonnait toujours. Le jeune lycanthrope était loquace et comme son alpha, il connaissait le pouvoir des mots. Stiles, le roi du sarcasme, n'arrivait pas à parler de ses sentiments avec autant de facilités. La seule personne à qui il avait dit je t'aime, c'était son père. Stiles était certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour Isaac et Derek. C'était de l'amour. Pur, simple, inconditionnel. Il était pourtant incapable de les regarder dans les yeux et de murmurer trois petits mots. Il les pensait trop pour qu'ils puissent sortir de sa bouche.

# # #

La main aventureuse d'Isaac glissa le long du torse de Stiles. De l'autre côté du lit, Derek se délectait de son cou, mordillant la peau fine. L'humain se crispa, ses sens prenant le large. C'était une sensation si agréable. C'était mieux que gagner son poids en chocolat, mieux qu'un abonnement à vie au cinéma, mieux que trouver la bonne combinaison au loto. Stiles était aux anges. Si le paradis existait vraiment, il devait s'agir du lit d'Isaac. Dans cette ville paumée que Stiles bénissait désormais. Il échangeait poste, boulangerie et supermarché contre une place à vie sur ce matelas confortable, les deux hommes de sa vie autour de lui.

La main d'Isaac glissa encore tandis que Derek emprisonnait ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux. Les doigts du bêta se retrouvèrent sous le caleçon de Stiles qui poussa un long gémissement de contentement contre les lèvres de l'alpha. Contre toute attente, la main de Stiles vint retirer celle d'Isaac qui tenta de cacher sa déception derrière un sourire.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda l'ange blond.

- « Mon père arrive dans une heure. »

Stiles repoussa Derek avec une force dont il ne se pensait pas capable et se leva en vitesse avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Isaac attrapa un oreiller et se le colla contre le visage en poussant un grognement de désespoir. Derek combla l'espace entre Isaac et lui et posa sa tête contre le torse du bêta. Il enleva finalement le coussin de son visage et posa sa main dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son aîné.

- « Au moins son excuse est valable, cette fois. » souffla Isaac.

- « Celle que j'ai préféré, c'est quand il a prétexté qu'il y avait un documentaire animalier qu'il ne voulait absolument pas louper. »

Isaac se mit à rire en se souvenant de l'excuse bidon de l'humain. Ce soir-là, il y avait un documentaire sur les singes sur une chaîne française. Stiles avait fait semblant de s'y intéresser pendant plus d'une heure. Surtout, il avait fait comme s'il comprenait parfaitement les commentaires... en français ! Comme ils n'étaient pas mauvais joueurs ou des hommes pressés, Isaac et Derek avaient aussi fait '_comme si_'.

- « J'aimerais quand même comprendre ce qui le bloque. » lança Derek d'une voix triste.

Voilà plus d'un mois que le trois hommes s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Ils s'étaient embrassés, s'étaient caressés puis... Stiles avait tout arrêté, clamant ne pas être prêt. Isaac et Derek acceptaient. Ils ne voulaient pas précipiter les choses, ils souhaitaient accorder à Stiles le temps dont il avait besoin.

- « La peur, sans doute. »

Isaac avait peur, lui aussi. Toute cette histoire était nouvelle pour lui. Il avait déjà fait l'amour avec Allison mais ce n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'il vivrait avec Stiles et Derek. L'alpha était rongé par l'angoisse mais le cachait. Il désirait les deux hommes mais stressait à l'idée de mal faire. Dans le fond, ils ressentaient tous les trois la même chose. Seul Stiles se renfermait sur lui-même, abandonnant Derek et Isaac sur le bord de la route des sentiments.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Stiles pointa de nouveau le bout de son nez, l'air fautif d'un gamin de cinq ans. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un idiot. Seulement, il était incapable de se donner à Derek et Isaac. C'était trop tôt, trop nouveau. Il savait que tout serait trop bon et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser tant de bonheur.

- « Dites... » commença l'humain, la main sur la nuque. « Je me disais que... Enfin... Si vous voulez le faire tous les deux, vous pouvez, ok ? »

Derek se redressa d'un bond en entendant les paroles de Stiles. Quant à Isaac, il attrapa une nouvelle fois le coussin et se cacha le visage. Stiles ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il n'était pas en train d'insinuer que Derek et Isaac pouvaient coucher ensemble s'ils en avaient envie. C'était impensable. Stiles n'était pas aussi naïf pour penser que ce soit possible.

- « Parce que je suis conscient que mon comportement n'est pas normal. Je devrais vous sauter dessus mais je n'y arrive pas. » continua l'humain. « Et je sais qu'un homme a ses besoins, comme on dit. Alors si vous voulez le faire ensemble, rien que tous les deux, je peux aller faire un tour en ville ou bien écouter la télé au casque, j'en sais rien. »

La candeur de Stiles était adorable. Derek laissa retomber sa tête sur le torse d'Isaac, un sourire béat aux lèvres tandis que le bêta laissait réapparaître ses joues rosies.

- « On t'attendra. » lança Derek.

- « On s'aime à trois, j'aurais l'impression de te tromper, si je couchais juste avec Derek. »

Stiles soupira longuement, les épaules basses. Il aurait presque souhaité que Derek et Isaac soient d'accord de coucher ensemble. Stiles se mettait lui-même la pression.

- « Alors quoi ? » demanda le jeune hyperactif. « C'est comme si notre cœur s'était compartimenté ? Un côté Isaac et un côté Derek ? »

La métaphore de Stiles amusa les deux loups qui le regardèrent avec un air doux.

- « Dois-je te rappeler qu'on dit 'cœur droit' et 'cœur gauche' ? » lança Derek.

- « Et je suis lequel, moi ? » questionna Stiles.

- « Le gauche. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que t'es maladroit. »

Isaac éclata de rire, ravi que l'alpha fasse preuve d'autant d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le portable de Stiles, posé sur la table de nuit, sonna. L'écran affichait : « Papou Shérif ». L'humain s'empressa de répondre.

- « On avait dit 14h20, non ? »

De l'autre côté du fil, le père Stilinski râlait et envoyait son fils sur les roses. Isaac et Derek échangèrent un sourire face à la scène.

- « Levez-vous, il est arrivé à la gare. »

# # #

La chemise bordeaux pour Derek, la chemise grise pour Isaac.

Stiles portait une banale chemise blanche qui le mettait cependant parfaitement en valeur. Plus tôt dans la journée, le fils avait été aider son père à monter ses affaires dans l'hôtel où il séjournerait pour une semaine. John n'avait pas souhaité loger chez Isaac malgré la proposition des trois garçons. Ensuite, Stiles était rentré et il avait trouvé les deux loups en pleine préparation. Ils étaient magnifiques. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot. Lorsqu'il vit leurs regards azurs se tourner vers lui à l'unisson, ses jambes flageolèrent. Sans une parole, Stiles avait enfilé sa chemise blanche.

- « On a quelque chose à fêter ? » demanda le Shérif en constatant que les trois hommes s'étaient mis sur leur 31.

John ne portait qu'un jean banal et une chemise kaki un peu délavée. Il se sentait un peu à côté de la plaque maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à ces trois garçons bourrés de charme. Derek lança un regard à Stiles pour qu'il réponde à son père. La réponse à cette question intéressait drôlement les deux lycanthropes. Secrètement, ils espéraient que Stiles ne parle pas de leur histoire. Ils n'étaient pas sûr d'être capables d'assumer pour le moment.

- « En quelques sortes... » lança mystérieusement Stiles.

Ils s'installèrent à table, commandèrent un apéritif. Derek comprit d'où Stiles tenait son sarcasme. Isaac repéra le même regard rieur chez le père Stilinski. Ils passèrent au plat principal. Stiles écouta la conversation passionnée qu'Isaac avait avec son père à propos de la justice américaine. Derek lui caressa discrètement la main. Vint le moment du dessert. La main d'Isaac se posa sur son genou. Derek resservit un peu de vin à John.

- « Garçon ? » demanda Stiles tandis que le serveur passait à ses côtés. « Du champagne, s'il vous plaît. Le meilleur que vous ayez. »

Isaac attrapa la main de Derek sous la table et la serra un peu trop fort. Ils ne voulaient pas que Stiles parle du «_ eux _» qu'ils formaient. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se coller une étiquette. Ils auraient tout le temps de le faire par la suite. Trio amoureux, ménage à trois, trouple... Ni Isaac ni Derek ne souhaitait voir l'un de ces mots franchir les lèvres de Stiles devant son père. C'était trop tôt.

- « J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. » se décida l'humain tandis que le serveur versait le champagne dans leurs flûtes.

La main d'Isaac eut un sursaut contre celle de Derek. L'emploi du 'vous' signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'il se tramait. Aucun des deux loups-garous ne savait s'ils devaient être rassurés ou paniqués.

- « L'année dernière, j'avais postulé à la plus grande université de recherche en maladies rares. J'avais été refusé. Je me suis rabattu sur la fac d'astronomie. J'adore ça mais... Je viens de recevoir un mail et... Je suis accepté pour cette année scolaire. »

John ouvrit tellement grand les bras de bonheur qu'il fit déborder un peu de champagne de sa flûte.

- « C'est super, fiston ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant fièrement l'avant-bras.

Stiles lança un regard à Derek et Isaac. Ils souriaient. Ils souriaient sincèrement mais Stiles voyait bien que quelque chose les travaillait.

- « Et elle où, cette université ? » osa demander Isaac d'une voix quelque peu cassée.

- « Beacon Hills. » répondit Derek à la place de Stiles.

L'humain baissa les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard alarmé du blond. Il redoutait sa réaction. Il savait que cette annonce remettait beaucoup de choses en question.

- « Quand tu as reçu ce mail ? » demanda Isaac qui ne parvenait plus à cacher sa déception.

- « Pour tout avouer, ça fait déjà un mois. »

Tout s'éclaira pour Derek et Isaac. Ils comprenaient le blocage de Stiles. Ils comprenaient que le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu s'engager car il était effrayé à l'idée que lorsqu'il devrait retourner à Beacon Hills, ni Isaac ni Derek ne veuille le suivre. Il ne voulait pas aimer à en perdre la raison pour ensuite perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'en s'abandonnant à Derek et Isaac, ses sentiments n'en seraient que décuplés.

Isaac se leva.

- « Je vais rentrer. (…) Prend les clés de la voiture, Derek. Je vais marcher un peu. »

John resta silencieux face à cette scène surréaliste. Lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux humides de son fils, il eut le cœur brisé. Derek se leva à son tour et tendit les clés à Stiles alors qu'Isaac passait déjà la porte du restaurant.

- « Je vais l'accompagner, il vaut mieux. »

Derek donna une tape sur l'épaule de l'humain.

- « T'en fais pas, c'est un choc pour lui. »

Puis il serra la main de John.

- « Vous pouvez être fier de votre fils. »

- « Je le suis. »

Les mots de Derek résonnèrent dans les tempes de Stiles. Il tenta d'oublier l'image d'Isaac quittant le restaurant pour se focaliser sur la voix de l'alpha.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Le père et le fils restèrent silencieux, ne se regardant même pas. Stiles était bien loin, perdu entre la réaction d'Isaac et la douceur dont avait fait preuve Derek.

- « S'ils t'aiment, ils comprendront. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche en entendant les paroles de son père. Comment avait-il compris ce qu'il se tramait ? Jamais Stiles n'avait dit à son père qu'il était amoureux d'Isaac et Derek. Il fut aussi étonné par les paroles tendres que venait d'avoir son père.

- « Comment as-tu su ? »

- « Un père sait toujours tout. » blagua John.

- « Sérieusement P'pa. »

Stiles ne plaisantait pas. Il désirait vraiment savoir comment son père avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux des deux hommes.

- « Un jour, dans l'un de tes mails, tu m'as raconté que vous aviez été à la fête foraine. Tu m'as dit que tu avais fait un tour de grande roue avec Isaac et Derek. Tu détestes la grande roue depuis le jour où le manège est tombé en panne quand tu avais cinq ans et qu'on est resté suspendus pendant quatre heures. Ce jour-là, tu es sorti tremblotant de ton siège et tu m'as dit : 'Je remonterais jamais là-dedans. A part quand j'aurais une amoureuse parce que ça doit être joli à faire quand on est amoureux.' »

Les yeux de Stiles s'humidifièrent à ce souvenir qu'il avait partagé avec John mais aussi avec Claudia, sa mère.

- « Scott a essayé de te faire monter dans la grande roue, après ça, tu n'as jamais voulu. (…) Même l'année dernière, quand Lydia a essayé de te soudoyer pour faire un tour, tu as trouvé une excuse. (…) J'en ai donc conclu que si Isaac et Derek avaient réussi à te faire monter là-dedans c'est que... 'Fin bref... C'était joli alors ? »

Cette fois, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire et hocha vivement la tête. Oui, ça avait été un joli tour de grande roue. Le genre à vous faire oublier toutes vos peurs. Stiles posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son père et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- « Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir à choisir, un jour ? (…) Je veux dire... Je n'ai aimé qu'une personne à la fois dans ma vie alors je me demande si... Tu t'es posé la question ? Si tu devais choisir entre Isaac et Derek ? »

Stiles ré-ouvrit les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Il s'était posé la question mille fois. La réponse restait toujours la même.

Aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

# # #

Stiles déposa son père à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison, il fit le moins de bruit possible. Il posa les clés dans l'entrée puis monta l'escalier qui menait à la chambre. Isaac et Derek semblaient profondément endormis, l'alpha tenant la main du bêta pendant leur sommeil. Une larme coupable roula sur la joue de Stiles. Derek bougea dans son sommeil. Isaac gémit légèrement.

Stiles comprit. Il les voulait. Il les désirait.

Maintenant.

Stiles alluma la lumière, agressant les pupilles endormies des loups-garous.

- « Tu es rentré. » murmura la voix grave de Derek qui jeta un œil à la pendule.

Il était près de deux heures du matin. Isaac soupira longuement, tentant de ne pas regarder l'humain. Il lui en voulait. Il détestait le fait que Stiles ait pu leur cacher la vérité pendant un mois. Cela faisait quatre semaines que Stiles savait qu'il devrait retourner à Beacon Hills. Quatre semaines qu'il les laissait se faire des films sur une éventuelle histoire durable entre eux.

Stiles ne répondit rien.

Il regardait ces deux hommes avec envie, sachant que le moment était venu. Le bon moment, comme on dit.

Derek fronça les sourcils face au mutisme de Stiles. Lorsque l'humain lui adressa un sourire, il comprit. Il était prêt à se laisser aller. A s'abandonner. Derek se leva, s'approcha de Stiles, glissa sa main dans sa nuque et lui vola un tendre baiser.

- « Tu es sûr ? »

- « Oui. » souffla Stiles.

Ces quelques mots échangés électrisèrent Isaac. Il lança un regard aux deux hommes et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien vite, il se leva à son tour, les rejoignant près du bureau.

- « Je te déteste. » susurra Isaac à l'attention de Stiles.

Cela sonna comme un '_Je t'aime_' aux oreilles de l'humain qui lui adressa un sourire.

- « Je te déteste pour nous avoir caché ça tout ce temps. » continua-t-il tout en posant son front contre la joue de l'humain et en posant sa main dans le dos de son alpha. « T'as cru quoi ? (…) Que je ne te suivrais pas ? T'as tout quitté pour venir me rejoindre ici. Je quitterai tout pour vous. (…) Je suis déçu que tu n'aies pas compris ça par toi-même. »

Les cœurs des trois hommes battirent à l'unisson.

- « Aimons-nous. » murmura Stiles.

Ces deux mots poétiques sonnèrent comme une douce mélodie. Leurs regards fiévreux se mélangèrent. Les mains de Derek s'aventurèrent sous la chemise de Stiles, caressant chaque parcelle de peau du bout des doigts. Isaac fit sauter les boutons de la chemise, un par un, regardant Stiles droit dans les yeux. Les mains du bêta s'arrêtèrent sur celles de l'alpha et il les guida dans leurs caresses, arrachant un soupir de contentement à l'humain. Isaac continua de conduite les mains de son aîné sur le corps de Stiles là où il le désirait. Les mains passèrent dans le dos de Stiles, puis se faufilèrent jusqu'à la ceinture du jeune homme. Isaac adressa un sourire à Derek qui s'empressa de défaire celle-ci puis de faire tomber le pantalon sur les chevilles de Stiles, dévoilant ainsi son caleçon, déjà déformé par son excitation. Derek déposa des baisers sur le torse de Stiles tandis qu'Isaac libérait ses chevilles du pantalon encombrant et ses pieds de ses lourdes chaussures.

Isaac se positionna derrière son alpha et passa ses mains dans son dos, en profitant pour coller son corps à moitié nu contre lui. La virilité du bêta grossissait contre les fesses bombées de l'alpha qui continuait sa découverte du torse de Stiles. L'humain ferma les yeux. Les sensations étaient délicieuses. Pour la première fois, il comptait accepter d'aller plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Il voulait les sentir contre lui. En lui. L'idée ne lui effleurait plus simplement l'esprit. Elle hantait son esprit.

Derek se retourna, sentant cette fois l'excitation de Stiles contre son postérieur. L'humain se mordit la lèvre et ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains dans le caleçon de Derek. Il malaxa ses fesses parfaitement musclées, soutirant un gémissement de plaisir à l'alpha. Les lèvres de Derek s'emparèrent de celles d'Isaac qui pendit ses bras au coup de son aîné.

Les corps tremblaient, les souffles devenaient courts. Les barrières tombaient.

Stiles fut le plus audacieux. Il fit glisser le vêtement superflu que portait Derek dévoilant sa virilité déjà gorgée de désir pour les deux garçons. Isaac et Stiles échangèrent un regard complice et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs langues aussi. Le bêta mordit l'épaule de Derek puis fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son torse. Bien vite, les lèvres d'Isaac rencontrèrent l'intimité de Derek qui bascula la tête en arrière tant ce contact était galvanisant. Stiles observa les traits du lycanthrope sous le coup du plaisir et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'un homme prenant du plaisir. Les lèvres de Stiles emprisonnèrent celles de Derek. Sa langue se montra aventureuse et força le passage pour rencontrer celle de l'alpha. Leurs langues dansèrent tandis que Stiles sentait les vibrations des gémissements de plaisir de Derek contre ses lèvres.

Les mains d'Isaac firent tomber le caleçon de Stiles qui se laissa faire. Son érection libérée de son vêtement, il sentit rapidement les lèvres impatientes du blond l'entourer. Ce fut au tour de Stiles de gémir contre les lèvres de Derek qui attrapa la nuque de l'humain pour approfondir encore un peu plus le baiser.

Ils continuèrent leur exploration. Ils découvrirent chacun le corps de l'autre avec une tendresse inouïe. Le désir qu'ils avaient était indescriptible. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans leurs actions. Il n'y avait que du naturel. Au diable la gêne. Stiles, Isaac et Derek vivaient ce moment de grâce avec bonheur, se moquant bien des normes. Tandis que la bouche de Stiles s'activait sur la virilité d'Isaac, ce dernier posa sa main dans les cheveux de l'humain.

- « Arrête, je... »

Stiles comprit, Isaac n'eut pas à finir sa phrase.

Lorsque leurs corps basculèrent sur le lit, aucun ne se demanda quel était leur rôle. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient prêts à tout jouer. Capables d'échanger les places. Ils désiraient tout connaître. A trois, les possibilités étaient multiples. Ils tâtèrent le terrain, souhaitant que ce moment ne soit pas gâché par une douleur qui les paralyseraient, surtout Stiles qui ne bénéficiaient pas d'une guérison quasi-immédiate. Derek écarta les jambes et Stiles comprit ce qu'il désirait. Il ne se posa pas de multiples questions. Il se pencha sur le loup-garou, le regardant avec envie tandis que sa virilité se présentait déjà contre l'une des parties les plus intimes du corps de Derek. Les mains de l'alpha se resserrèrent sur les draps lorsque le membre de Stiles s'enfonça un peu en lui. Malgré la préparation, la douleur transcenda le corps de Derek dont la grimace brisa le cœur de l'humain. Sentant qu'il s'apprêtait à se retirer, Derek attrapa la main de Stiles.

- « Ne t'arrête pas. » souffla-t-il.

Isaac passa une main sur la joue de son alpha. Puis il lui embrassa les lèvres, pour lui voler la vilaine douleur qui le martyrisait. Fort de sa capacité de guérison, la douleur fit très rapidement place au plaisir. Des secousses sensuelles et plaisantes envahirent son bas ventre. Il ferma les yeux tandis que la virilité de Stiles était désormais profondément encrée en lui. L'humain se mit à bouger tout doucement, l'étroitesse de Derek l'inquiétant un peu pour le moment. Puis les vas et viens se firent plus sûrs, un peu plus rapides aussi. Les gémissements des deux hommes concordèrent.

Isaac se positionna derrière Stiles qui continuait de donner tant de plaisir à l'alpha. Pour être sûr que l'humain ne souffrirait pas, il prépara avec douceur son intimité. Lorsqu'il sentit que Stiles était prêt, il s'enfonça peu à peu en lui. L'humain arrêta immédiatement ses vas et viens, traversé par une vive douleur qui lui fit pousser un léger cri de souffrance. Les mains de Derek se posèrent sur le torse de Stiles dont les veines se colorèrent de noir.

- « Que... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Stiles alors qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

- « Il a volé ta douleur... » susurra Isaac à l'oreille de son amant.

Et Isaac commença de lents mouvements de bassins, soutirant de longs gémissements à l'humain. Cette sensation nouvelle de plénitude rendit Stiles dingue. Il reprit ses vas et viens dans l'intimité de Derek qui sous cet assaut, poussa un râle de plaisir.

Tout concorda. Les mouvements de bassin. Les gémissements.

Les mains d'Isaac agrippèrent les hanches de Stiles, celles de Stiles griffèrent le torse de Derek.

Ils ne formaient qu'un.

Ils continuèrent leur danse avec plus d'intensité encore, leurs regards fiévreux décrivant à quel point le plaisir était frénétique. Cela en devenait presque insoutenable. Isaac mordait sensuellement le cou de Stiles qui ne parvenaient plus à contenir ses soupirs de plaisir. Derek s'empara une nouvelle fois de la bouche de Stiles mordillant passionnément sa lèvre inférieure.

La volupté se dégageant de cet acte d'amour était incroyable. Ils continuèrent leurs ébats, enivrés de tant de jouissance. Enfin, leurs corps tout entiers se crispèrent. Des râles plus rauques retentirent dans la pièce, leurs mains s'enlacèrent, leurs têtes basculèrent en arrière et des mots d'amour furent prononcés.

Une intensité incommensurable venait de traverser leurs corps. Épuisés, ils se blottirent les uns contre les autres. L'orgasme qui venait de les traverser les avaient terrassés. Ils étaient éreinté d'une telle course à l'amour.

Stiles posa sa main gauche sur le torse de Derek et sa main droite dans les boucles d'Isaac. Il les observa avec une tendresse magnifique.

- « Mon père m'a demandé qui je choisirais si je devais choisir entre vous deux. (…) La réponse est toujours la même lorsque je me pose cette question. (…) Je préférerais finir seul plutôt que d'avoir à choisir. (...) Je vous veux tous les deux. »

Ni Derek ni Isaac ne répondit. Ils s'étaient endormis blottis contre Stiles. Un sourire débonnaire s'installa sur les lèvres de l'humain en constatant que ceux qu'il aimait avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée. Lorsque Stiles s'endormit à son tour, une pluie d'été chaude et lourde s'abattait dehors.

Jamais Stiles ne choisirait.

Dans un mois, ils rentreraient à Beacon Hills. Ils continueraient à s'aimer, comme ils le faisaient déjà si bien en ce moment.

Ils s'engueuleraient sans doute et se détesteraient parfois. Ils auraient sûrement à confronter les questions des gens sur le '_eux_' qu'ils formaient. Les incompréhensions d'un monde trop sourd pour entendre les battements de leurs cœurs. Ils n'étaient pas si différents des autres couples.

Parce que Stiles aimait Derek et Isaac. Isaac aimait Stiles et Derek. Derek aimait Isaac et Stiles. Il n'y avait ni compétition ni jalousie. Que des sentiments purs et simples. Entêtants et enivrants. De l'amour à la pelle comme on en voit dans les beaux romans d'amour ou bien dans les films à l'eau de rose. De l'amour sans concession.

Jamais ils n'auraient à choisir.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour cette fanfiction. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous aura pas déçus. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Je trouve qu'il conclut bien cette jolie histoire entre ces trois garçons. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'attends vos commentaires sur ce quatrième et dernier chapitre ! **

**Comme toujours, ma boîte MP est ouverte elle aussi si vous souhaitez discuter :)**

**Merci mille fois d'être présents pour mes petites histoires. Lire vos reviews me redonne souvent le sourire quand je n'ai pas le moral. Alors merci pour ça. Vous êtes une vraie bénédiction. **

**Des bises et à très bientôt.**


End file.
